


I just wanna get through the day

by SpiderEM28



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can’t tag, Irondad, More tags to be added, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is a total dad, Wrong number, endgame didn’t happen cause I freaking said so, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 32,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderEM28/pseuds/SpiderEM28
Summary: Peter texts Tony trying to text his friend. Tony is bored and responds. A beautiful relationship forms, because I said so.Basically Tony and Peter being the adorable Father and Son duo and I want them to be. This is very random and idk what’s gonna happen so here you go ;)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Loki, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 735
Kudos: 1750





	1. Not Ned

Peter was out on patrol, trying to help. He didn’t want to hurt people. Why couldn’t others understand that! Not everyone is selfish and cruel. He just wanted to _help._ Why, just why couldn’t they see that!   
  


He was two hours into patrol, when he found a little girl by herself crying. He helped her find her dad, but then he started blaming _Spider-Man!_

 _I just wanted to help.._ Peter thought sadly. He got home, and tried to get his mind of it. He decided the best way to do that would be to text Ned. He went to his phone but then remembered Ned changed his number. So he grabbed his bag and pulled out the paper, quickly entering the new one.   
  


**Peter**

hey Ned? Can we talk for a bit?

It’s Peter, your best friend?

something happened while I was out earlier, and now idk how I feel 

Ned?

dude cmon I don’t wanna be alone right now 

Crap... it’s past midnight 

sorry I forgot you actually sleep

I’ll stop texting and let you get some sleep

I’m sorry

~~~~~~~~  
  
Tony was tossing and turning. He had been for hours. Stephen said he had to go to bed at _eight._ Eight! He was the great Tony Stark. Who was Stephen to tell him what to do. And why the hell did he listen! 

_ughhhhhhh_

Tony rolled over and checked his phone. He had been laying down for over _four hours!_ So what if he hadn’t slept in like, three days?! He decided he was allowed to at least check his phone. He unlocked it, and immediately noticed messages from a new number.   
  
Tony read over the messages and felt bad. _Poor guy. I wonder what happened. Wait why the- I’m not Ned so why am I being messaged?_ Tony thought to himself.

”FRI? Be a dear and get whatever you can on this ‘Peter’ guy...” 

_**Of course sir. It’ll take a moment.** _

Tony looked back and the messages and sighed. He couldn’t just... _not_ respond after seeing how sad “Peter” was.

**???**

Why are you even apologizing right now?

you’re friend isn’t responding because you got the wrong number 

and how did you even text this number? Didn’t I put up a bunch of firewalls ?

**Peter**

You.. You’re not Ned 

**??? **

Nope

And I’m pretty sure I’d know if I was 

So what’s the matter? What happened 

**Peter**  
  
oh well it’s not that big of a deal 

and I thought Ned was just practicing his coding or wanted to prank me 

you should upgrade those btw it was easy to get past 

**???**

Easy?!?

what do you mean easy!?

Donut now I gotta fix that 

donut

donut 

donut 

donut 

what the bell?

bell 

bell 

**Peter**

lol

trying it over and over isn’t gonna make it work genius 

and I made an app that doesn’t allow cursing 

it changed them to better words ;)

**???**

D a m n i t 

h e l l 

that’s too much effort 

but don’t think I didn’t notice you avoiding my question 

what happened?

**Peter**

dang

well if you must know

i just wanted to help the kid! I really just wanted to help. I helped her find her dad and he threw stuff at me, I moved a women out of the way before a car hit her and she yelled at me saying it was my fault! I just wanna help people! But no. Apparently I’m bad at that too. I’m just useless. now I just wanna make it through the day 

**???**

You don’t seem anywhere near old enough to worry about this stuff

you can’t help everyone, and a lot of people are ungrateful

but don’t let that stop you

if you really want to help, do it

so what if people say all that stuff

if it’s something that you really care about doing then do it

**Peter**

You know what

you’re right

thanks not Ned

you really helped 

I should try to sleep before school tomorrow, but I’ll talk you later 

if that’s fine with you of course 

**???**

goodnight, I’ll talk to you later 


	2. New found friend

**Peter**

So Mr. not Ned 

what’s your name?

**???**

shouldn’t you be in school right now?

**Peter**

Mr. Not Ned!?!

Stalker!

How did you know I’m still in school!?

Are you a pedo?

should I call the police?

wait- is this a kidnapping?

If so I’ll be ready in thirty 

**???**

How can you type that fast

and I’m not a stalker or a pedo 

And I’m definitely not going to kidnap you

**Peter**

then how did you know 

**???**

kid 

you literally said you had to go to school yesterday 

**Peter**

oooh yeeeaaah

O o p s

Anyways

What’s your name

**???**

Why do you want to know...

**Peter**

because 

it’s annoying to have your name be 

???

**???**

oh

well I guess that makes sense 

my names Anthony 

**Peter**

XD

** Anthony **

you’re a weird kid 

**Peter**

aww thanks 

8)

**Anthony**

you are welcome

Now pay attention in class!

**Peter**

fine >:(

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Tony snorted at the kids response. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad talking to the kid for a little while...

(\•~•/)

Pete had decided. He liked Anthony. He was a kind person, and was able to cheer Peter up. 

_I wonder if I’ll ever meet him in person..._

He was entertaining the idea of meeting his new found friend when he heard May come home. He jumped up, his spidey sense telling him something was wrong.   
  
“May? Are you ok?” Peter called out after the door shut. He walked out of his room to see an exhausted May, holding several bags of groceries. “May! I could’ve helped! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Peter exclaimed, the guilt already sinking in. 

May seemed to notice after that, that Peter was there. “You have way more important things to do Peter! Besides, it’s just groceries.” May smiled in response. “I know I just got back, but I have to work a double shift at eleven tonight, so I’m going to try and get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow night Pete.” May gave one last tired smile before heading to bed.   
  


“Night May. Larb you.” Peter said as he watched his aunt walk to her room. He sighed. His aunt worked too much. But- he felt like something more was wrong. Oh well, maybe he could text Anthony Peter thought to himself as he pulled out his phone. 


	3. Vent Crawler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys in the comments are the best! Enjoy!

Peter was bored, and decided to text Anthony. They had only been texting for two or three weeks, but they had gotten fairly close, through weird, random, and kind of confusing conversations.

**  
Peter**

aNtHoNy

** Anthony **

pEtEr

**Peter**

:D 

**Anthony**

:3

**Peter**

ok that’s it 

**Anthony**

what?

**Peter**

you sir, are not Anthony 

**Anthony**

yes I am!

what makes you think I’m not 

**Peter**

well for one, you indulged my weird way of texting instead of calling me weird 

you used an emoticon 

and if you were Anthony you would have made a smart grass comment instead of saying “yes I am!”

**Anthony**

hoover dam you’re smart

.

.

.

DUCK

Why can’t curse ;(

**Peter**

because I made an app to make curses better. 

**Anthony**

...

I have decided if Anthony doesn’t keep you,  
I will

**Peter**

I-

do I get a choice?

** Anthony **

no. 

  
**Peter**

ok then 

**Anthony**

SHIRT

Anthony is coming back 

I gotta go before I die!   
here’s my number, don’t let him kill me!

Contact info for Vent Crawler

** Peter **

vent crawler..?

 **Anthony  
**  
kid.   
  
  


**Peter**

Adult?

**Anthony**

do not text him.

**Peter**

im gonna text him 

**Anthony**

Peter, no.

**Peter**

Peter, yes.   
baiiiii

** Anthony **

Kid!

and he’s gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter decides to go against Anthony’s wishes. Besides, the name vent crawler was bugging him. Why out of all the names, would he have _that?_

**Peter**

sup vent crawler 

and side note, can you explain that name?

**Vent Crawler**

sup Peter 

and side note, it’s exactly how it sounds

**Peter**

you crawl in vents?

**Vent Crawler**

I crawl in vents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- I don’t even know what I wrote but here you go.


	4. I can explain-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam I really should be studying for right now, so I’m doing the most logical thing: making has many new chapters as possible between now and whenever someone yells at me. Enjoy :)

_I crawl in vents._

Peter had no idea why, but he could just not stop laughing at that. He heard his phone buzz several times, but ignored it seeing as his laughing fit had him on the floor, in tears. When he finally pulled himself off the floor, he checked his phone.   
  
He assumed it would be messages from the _Vent Crawler_ or Anthony. Instead he received a notification that a bank robbery was taking place. He checked his watch, and thought about it for about half a millisecond, and was swinging out the window.

It was _only_ 10:30. He could stop the robbery and be home by 11:00, then he would go to bed. He swung there in five minutes, and took care of it in three. He smile triumphantly, and thought to himself, _see I knew I could do it!_ And _I’ll be home early._

Yeah... no. That didn’t happen. On his way back he saw someone trying to mug a girl, and he had to help. He had time. Then another bank robbery. He had time. Then two more muggings, followed but three break ins. He. Had. Time.   
  


Not.   
  


After looking at his watch for the umpteenth time, he sighed. Well, it’s already 1:30. Might as well make sure nothing else is happening. He looked around for a bit, before deciding it was fine. Until he saw another mugging, that is. 

But those were easily dealt with, so he swung down to help. It went by fast, and the young man got away. But right before Peter could web up the mugger, he pulled out a gun.   
_  
On Peter._

Peter froze for a moment, slightly in shock that the man wanted to take it this far. But by the time he snapped out of it, it was too late. He was shot twice on his side, leaving him gasping for air.   
  
Still, Peter couldn’t let this man get away. He quickly webbed him up before swinging home.   
  
><  
U

Peter crashed into his room, clutching his bleeding side. He couldn’t focus. May wasn’t home, she left a little bit before he did. He went to the small apartment bathroom to pull out a first aide kit. 

“ _Holy shi-_ ow. That hurt.” He said has he reached to grab it from the cabinet. _Wait... I don’t know how to remove a bullet! Guns don’t appear very often, and when the did I’ve always been able to dodge them.  
_

He thought grimacing at the pain. What could he do?

_Anthony._

Anthony was smart, right? He could help.

**Peter**

Heeeeeyyyy

Anthony?

umm I 

uh 

well 

um

**Anthony**

are you ok?   
why are you up?

**Peter**

well you see 

I 

i

uh

maybe 

possibly 

uhh

**Anthony**

kid 

just tell me 

you’re kinda scaring me here

**Peter**

do you promise not to be mad.?

or ask questions?

**Anthony**

I promise not to be mad 

**Peter**

ok great!

So I maybe possibly kinda got shot in my side twice, and I’m at home by myself and there’s kinda a lot of blood and I don’t know how to remove bullets but luckily it missed my lungs soooo what do I do?

**Anthony**

WHAT THE BELL KID

GO TO THE HOSPITAL 

**Peter**

you promised not to be mad :c

and I’m too poor for that

**Anthony**

Peter. Benjamin. Parker.

**Peter**

When the fork did I tell you my full name?!

**Anthony**

If you don’t not go to the hospital right now so help me I will show up to your apartment right now and drag you there.  
And I can pay for the forking bill

**Peter**

jokes on you, you don’t know where I live 

**Anthony**

IS THAT A FORKING CHALLENGE?!   
*Peters apartment/address in all caps*

**Peter**

umm

What

The 

bell 

**Anthony**

uhhhhhh

.

.

.

surprise?

**Peter**

You know what I’m bleeding here, so how about you tell me what to do, then we’ll BOTH answer questions...?

**Anthony**

Fine.

here’s what you do: 

*medical info I’m too lazy to look up*

you good?

**Peter**

Yeah it’s all stitched up. 

**Anthony**

Ok so about the address 

I can explain 

**At 2:22**

Kiddo?

you ok?

are you mad?

Where’d you go?

**At 2:57**

I’m sorry it was for security reasons!

Peter?

Pete?

Im sorry 

**At 3:26**

  
kid 

stop scaring me 


	5. Don’t scare me like that

The kid hadn’t answered for over an hour. Was he mad, or was he hurt? Did he need help, or did help need space? _Is this what parents feel like?_ He thought before he could stop himself.   
  


_Nope. No way. Peter is_ not _my kid._ Tony said, trying to convince himself. _Sure he may have grown on me little, and he’s fun to talk to, and I enjoy his company. But he make me worry so much I’m getting gray hairs!!_ Tony continued to think, _What_ _the_ bell _am_ _I supposed to do?!  
  
_He paused for a moment and considered his last thought. Did he just.. say _bell_ in his head, instead of cursing..? He outright laughed at the thought. _This kid really is growing on me._

Tony decided if the kid hadn’t answered by 4:00, he would go see why. So when it struck 3:59, he got his suit on to go, when he received a message.   
  


**Peter**

Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!

**Anthony**

where were you!!  
you scared me half to death

and gave me gray hairs ;(

**Peter**

oh I passed out from blood loss   
You used an emoticon!!!

**Anthony**

kid, not the point 

**Peter**

right right right 

soo

about that

I don’t actually care 

**Anthony**

What do you mean you don’t care!

I have access to everything about you

And you don’t care?

**Peter**

nope

you said it was for security reasons right?

well, if I was very important person, like I’m guessing you are, I would’ve done the same thing 

although that doesn’t make it any less creepy 

**Anthony**

you’re a good kid, you know that?

**Peter**

:D

thanks dad :)

~~~~~~~~~  
Peter internally screamed. Why. Just why would he say that?! He flopped down on his bed prepared to be ignored.

Meanwhile, Tony dropped his phone. The kid called him _Dad._ Sure it was in a joking manner, but it just brought him back to his earlier thoughts. Then he remembered what he had read about the kid. He felt a pang of sadness. Does this kid really want me to try to fill that role? A small smile made its way onto his face, and typed his reply.   
  


**Anthony**

you’re welcome kid

oh and by the way 

**Peter**

...yes?

** Anthony **

You’re grounded. Now go to bed 

**Peter**

I think you’re letting the whole “dad” title go to your head.   
  


**Anthony**

your fault for calling me Dad.

Now. GO TO BED.

If you’re late to school again I’ll ground you even longer.

And remember, I have access to your school records.

**Peter**

>:(

Fine.

Goodnight.   
  


**Peter changed Anthony to Dad**

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night, and slept better then they had in a long time. 


	6. Only you Peter Parker

Peter woke up at two hours after he texted Anthony- or well his dad? Maybe? He wasn’t sure what to call him now. The man _seemed_ ok with it, but that didn’t mean that he was.   
  
He got out of bed and showered, the went to go make lunch for him and May. He _loved_ to cook, he just never had time for it. However, he got up earlier then normal, despite the lack of sleep.   
  
When he was just about finished with the lunches, he heard his phone buzz. He leapt across the counter to see if it was his dad. He smiled after realizing what he’d thought, but then his worries came back. However, he pushed the thoughts away to see what his dad texted.   
  


**Dad**

you’d better be getting ready for school 

and leaving soon 

**Peter**

yeah yeah yeah 

I’m about to head out the door 

I’m just grabbing my bag

** Dad **

don’t sass me 

Do you want to be grounded longer?

**Peter**

no!

sorry, I wasn’t sassing 

it’s just hard to tell in text 

**Dad**

mmm hmmm

sure kiddo

now get to class

and no texting during class

**Peter**

you definitely let the name go to your head. 

**Dad**

have a good day 

:)

**Peter**

8D

Bye Dad!

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter skipped all the way to school, managing to be early for once, and having a huge grin plastered on his face. Not that anyone noticed, of course, aside from MJ and Ned, who just _had_ to comment on it. 

“What’re you so happy about loser?” MJ inquired, slight curiosity in her voice. “Nothin” Peter replied, not wanting to tell them about his ‘dad’.

“Oh no it’s definitely something.” Ned quipped, causing Peter to sigh. He knew the was no point in prolonging the inevitable. They would lecture him about stranger danger, and move on. 

“Well... it all started when Ned gave me the wrong number......” one long explanation later, Ned laughed and MJ sighed. “Peter, what have I said about talking _and_ texting strangers?” MJ said, her voices laced with disapproval. “To not to.” Peter mumbled. 

“Only you Peter, would have this happen. And only you, would make a stranger your dad.” Ned said looking more amused than anything. “Yeah yeah yeah. Let’s get to class. He will ground me again if I’m late.” Peter sighed, before freezing. He had skipped that part.

“He will ground you _again?”_ Ned laughed, and even MJ let out a small chuckle. “Only you, Peter Parker, could manage to get grounded by a stranger.” MJ smiled, much to Peters discomfort.

“This conversations over. Time for class.” Peter stated in the most authoritative voice he could manage. However it only added to his two friends amusement. “Sure sure sure. Wouldn’t want you to get _grounded, again.”_ Ned said, emphasizing the last two words. 

Peter grumbled, and stormed off to class, while his friends laughed at his life, not realizing MJ had taken his phone, and knew his password. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that’s four chapters, and now I’m being yelled at. I hoped you enjoyed, and I’ll try to update soon!


	7. The Grounding strikes back

MJ wasn’t worried, per say, she was just... apprehensive. She hoped that this would be the day Peter _didn’t_ go on his phone in class, at least not till she could get out and call whoever this Anthony guy was.   
  
During first period, she didn’t have a chance to get out of class. The teacher was mad because everyone failed the calculus test- except Peter of course. So everyone but him had to endure the lecture, and do busy work, while Peter was allowed to play on his phone, or sleep.

When Peter chose to take a nap to catch up on sleep, MJ released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She glanced over at Ned, who looked amused. She raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to shut up. 

He gave her the most exaggerated innocent smile she had every seen. He couldn’t help but find it funny when his friends normally calm demeanor became “Apprehensive”.

After that, the next class was robotics. Peter was easily distracted, seeing as he loved that class. In their third class of the day, however, it was going to be harder. They had history, and Peter _hated_ history with a passion. 

Why, might you ask, does he hate history? Simple: he hates captain America, and that’s all history teachers talk about. He hates him because of those stupid videos the school makes you watch for _everything._ So, he hates history. 

Half way through the class, Peter went to grab his phone. MJ looked at Ned, and could tell by the mischievous smile stretched across his face, he had an idea.

“Hey Peter, did you hear about the new Captain PSA’s that they found in storage?” Ned asked casually. “What?!” Peter whisper-yelled, a look of dread forming on his face. “ _More_ of them? Seriously?!”

“It could just be a rumor..” Ned said, sounding a little too innocent. “Well it’d better be! If I had a dime for every time I’ve have to endure those, between detention and required ones, I’d be richer than Tony freaking Stark!” Peter grumbled. 

MJ in Ned smiled in triumph, as their friend started his sure to be a very, very, _very_ long rant. 

\\__(0////0)__/

it was finally fourth period. The only class Ned and MJ didn’t have with Peter. Peter was insane, and decided to take AP physics, (and actually though, why would anyone take that class?)while Ned and MJ had regular physics. Luckily, they had a sub who didn’t care what they did, so they snuck off to the back corner, and MJ quickly pulled out Peters phone. She put in the password, and thank goodness it worked.

MJ was about to send a message, when she decided that it would be better to just call him. Has she went to hit the call button, Ned pulled her hand away. “Are you sure tha-“ before he could even voice his concern, MJ had pressed call. 

**_< 3_ **

Tony had just gotten back from a meeting, when he felt his phone go off. He groaned, and reluctantly pulled it out of his pocket. He nearly spit out his coffee when he pulled out his phone. The name _Weird kid_ flashed across the screen. He really should fix that. But Peter never called Tony, so it must be important. He quickly picked up the call. 

“Hey kid, you ok? Why’d you call

wait isn’t it school hours? You are just asking to be grounded right now, kiddo

kid?” Tony started, obviously worried.

Tony began to panic. Why wasn’t Pete answering? Did he need help? Was he hurt? Did he get kidnapped? Suddenly, he was pulled away from his thoughts by a girl speaking. 

“This isn’t Peter. I’m his friend. And I want to know your business with him.

and don’t even try lying, or else I will hunt you down, and make your life a living hell.” MJ snapped.

”Isn’t that.. a bit .. drastic?” Ned asked quietly from behind, unsure what to make of his friends fierce protectiveness. MJ simply shrugged her shoulders, waiting for a reply.

“Well I’m glad to see Peter has such good friends.

And damn you sound almost has scary as my friend Pep. She would love you 

as for my “intentions” 

I just want to help him. He’s a good kid, but he’s kinda dumb when it comes to self preservation 

I mean, who keeps texting a complete stranger, especially after I looked up everything about him” he continued 

MJ considered this. He sounded sincere, and seemed to genuinely care.

“fine.” She sighed.

“I passed the test?” He said sarcastically.

“I suppose.” MJ replied.

“Great! And tell him he’s grounded”

“for what?”

“Not realizing you took his phone.”

He hung up after that, but not before hearing MJ’s laugh. He smiled, glad to know his kid had good friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Anthony was pretty funny, and had made her laugh, not that she would admit it. “He’s good enough.” MJ decided. “I concur.” Ned agreed, just has the lunch bell rang. 

“Cmon, let’s go tell Peter he’s grounded... again.” MJ said as she and Ned smiled, knowing Peters reaction would be _priceless._ Maybe she should film it for Anthony...


	8. I have no title for this ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really short, but the next one will be longer, and I’ll start it soon. Hope you enjoy :)

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Peter was running out of his seat to get to lunch. He was _starving._ Stupid superhuman metabolism. Excited, he grabbed his lunch and sat down at the groups usual table. 

When Peter saw Ned and MJ making their way to the table, he knew something was up. MJ wasn’t just smiling, she way _beaming._ She did something, and Peter had a feeling he wouldn’t like it. 

Once the got within hearing range (for them), Peter decided to see what was going on. “Soooo anyone wanna tell me what you guys are laughing about?” Peter inquired. MJ and Ned snickered and then laughed. When Peter started to glare at them, MJ only laughed more, before answering. “Nothing, I just had a _lovely chat_ with your dad.” She shrugged as Peters eyes widened. 

“You did what?!” He gasped. “How did yo-“ Peter paused and immediately snatched his bag up off the floor. He dug around for his phone, to no avail. Ned laughed and said, “sorry dude. I said she should just text, but then she called.” 

“You called him?! Ughhh! Not even I’ve called him! What if he doesn’t like me now?” Peter groaned. He had really come to like Anthony, and wanted to keep talking to him. “Relax. I just talked to him to make sure he was acceptable.” MJ answered while looking at her book, which popped out of no where. 

“And is he?” Peter asked. MJ looked up from book this time and examined Peters face. “I suppose he meets the minimum requirements.”

“And what did he say....?” Peter nervously asked, not sure what to expect. “He said he just wanted to help you, and you seem like a nice kid.” MJ answered, already back to her book. Peter sighed in relief and glanced at MJ and Ned before asking, “Can I have my phone back though?” 

Ned laughed at pulled out the old stark model. “Here. You might want to change your password bro.” He smiled at his friend. “Thanks Ned, and I will. I can’t believe I didn’t notice you guys took it.” Peter responded while examining his reclaimed phone. 

“Which reminds me...” MJ smirked has Ned laughed. “Yes..?” Peter asked cautiously. “Your dad said you’re grounded again for not realizing I took you phone.” MJ answered has the bell rang. “Would you look at that time for class. Later losers.” MJ said standing up. 

“We have the same class, you know.” Ned grumbled at the nickname. They got up and left poor Peter Parker, who simply sat there, asking himself what his life had become. 


	9. Tony’s kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet! Here you go :)  
> Also, is it annoying when I respond to your guys comments? Cause if it is sorry and I’ll stop lol

The rest of Peters day was very dull, and went by slow. He was _trying_ to pay attention but he was in _PE._ They were showing one of those stupid Captain America PSA’s. He glanced at his phone, and saw that class had 20 minutes left and groaned. He was so _bored.  
_

Then he had a wonderful idea. He could text his dad! Surely the man wouldn’t know he was texting in class if it was this close to ending.... right?

** Peter **

Hey dad!

**Dad**

just because theres only 20 minutes left doesn’t mean I don’t know you’re still in class 

**Peter**

oh come on 

** Dad **

at this rate you’re never not gonna be grounded 

**Peter**

No!   
Let me explain

** Dad **

if you can type it all in five seconds, sure.

aaannnd go 

**Peter**

ok so it’s PE and I’m really very unathletic so I already hate the class but today we have to watch the stupid PSA’s and I hate them so much and I’ve heard this one like twenty times before and everyone else is on their phone and I’m sorry please don’t ground me again 

**Dad**

wow 

I did not think you could type that fast

**Peter**

So am I grounded again..?

**Dad**

depends, what are the PSA’s?

**Peter**

they are videos straight from hell made by the dark lord himself. 

**Dad**

Isn’t that a bit dramatic?

who makes them?

**Peter**

captain America.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony burst out laughing. Peter called Mr. Moral Compass, the so called model-American, _the dark lord._ He couldn’t stop laughing, and that caught the attention of his fellow avengers. 

“Tony...? Are you ok?” Natasha asked cautiously. Last time Tony broke down and laughed hysterically, let’s just say too many things got blown up. 

“I’m.... just.. just great!” Tony wheezed out between his fits of laughter. He wasn’t sure why he found that so funny. All the avengers looked at their friend, slightly scared for his mental health. Then Clint noticed the billionaire was texting someone. He pulled out his own phone to see if the kid knew what was up. 

**Vent Crawler**

hey kid

Why is Anthony on the floor laughing his grass off?

**Peter**

I don’t know 

one minute I was telling him about how Captain America was satan, and our school was showing his satanic videos, then he stopped texting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint joined Tony on the floor, and they were rolling around like idiots. The team was about to get up when the devil himself walked into the room. “What’s going on here?” Cap asked, looking very serious. Clint and Tony looked at his face for a second before doubling over in laughter again. 

That’s when Nat noticed the phones. She grabbed Tony’s and quickly scrolled through all his messages with Peter. She then held up to the phone to Bucky, who then showed Wanda, who in turn showed vision, and it went around the room till everyone but Steve was on the floor laughing. None of them were sure why it was so funny, but it was.

“Why do I even bother with you guys.” Steve grumbled as he stormed off. Everyone on the floor continued to laugh. After everyone calmed down, Natasha decided to ask about the kid.

“So Tony.. I didn’t know you had a kid.” Natasha started, as the billionaire spit out his coffee. “How much did you read..?” Tony asked hesitantly, not liking where this was going. “Not much.. just all of it.” Nat said nonchalantly. 

Tony’s jaw dropped. “ _All of it?!_ You seriously read every message?!” Nat just smirked and sipped her tea. Tony sighed. “I don’t have a kid, I just text a kid.” Tony stated, hoping no one would ask anything else. 

“You seem to care an awful lot about this kid Tony, and he calls you Dad.” Nat pointed out. For the first time ever, Tony had nothing to say. Everyone looked at him waiting for a response, till Pietro announced, “I want to meet this child!” 

“I haven’t even met this child, and I’m not giving you his number.” Tony told them. “Tony might not give you his number... but I will!” Clint shouted has he pulled out his phone. “No! Wait! This is a bad idea!” Tony yelled. 

He was ignored, and Clint said, “He can’t know our real names, so just give him a nickname to call you. Here we go!” Clint exclaimed as he made a group chat that was sure to be the death of Tony.   
  


_Vent crawler added ******, Dad, *****...._

_to the chat_

**Peter**

hi..?


	10. 😦

** Dad **

kid

leave while you can

save yourself   
  


**Peter**

from who? 

**Vent Crawler**

No one Pete 

Don’t listen to him 

everyone, introduce yourselves 

but use a nickname 

**? **

Dr. Green

**?? **

Barnes 

**??? **

Wilson 

**????**

slow gold

**?????**

Teal vampire

**??????**

Nat

**????????**

Scott   
  


**Vent Crawler**

ok I think that’s everyone

  
Wait there’s one more 

**???????????????????**

I AM THOR SON OF ODIN

**Peter**

I AM PETER SON OF ANTHONY

**???????????????????**

He is very educated. You have done well Anthony.

**Dad**

what? No- he’s not actually my kid 

**Nat**

sure

**SlowGold**

whatever you say

**Dr. Green**

Anthony, we talked about lying 

**Vent Crawler**

Guys just let Anthony lie to himself 

anyway that’s not Thor 

he’s a fan of Thor 

** Dad **

just call him Point Break

**Peter**

ok lemme change their names

**  
Vent Crawler **

Wait! Change Barnes to bucket and Wilson to on your left

**  
Peter**

ok

and done 

so what is this..?

**Vent Crawler**

Well you see 

we are all Anthony’s friends

**  
Dad**

*coworkers

**Point Break**

*friends :)

**  
  
Vent Crawler**

so when we learned he was texting a child who called him dad, and called captain America the dark lord, we got curious

so here we are

**  
Peter**

aww Dad! You have friends!

Dang I thought I got my bad social skills from you ;(

**Dr. Green**

oh don’t worry 

he has horrible social skills 

**Peter**

Really?

**Teal Vampire**

yup

he’s rude

**Slow Gold**

Anti social 

**Nat**

grumpy 

**Dr. Green**

inconsiderate

**Vent Crawler**

and just ask his boyfriend what a handful he is

** On your Left **

and-   
  


**Dad**

Ok we get it! I’m not a social person!

and he is not my boyfriend 

**Vent Crawler**

the fact that you knew who I meant says otherwise 

**Peter**

there there 

I still think you’re cool Dad 8)

**Dad**

thanks kid 

**Peter  
**

:D

**Dad**

:)

**Peter**

XD

**Vent Crawler**

If only your boyfriend could see how much you have matured 

Wait!

He can!!

We should add him on here!

** Dad **

no!

Vent Crawler added ********  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don’t know 
> 
> Vent Crawler= Clint/Hawkeye  
> Nat= Natasha/Black Widow  
> Teal Vampire= Scarlett Witch/Wanda  
> Slow Gold= Quicksilver/Pietro  
> Point Break = Thor  
> Bucket= Bucky/Winter Soldier  
> On your left= Sam Wilson/falcon  
> Dr. Green= Bruce/Hulk  
> Scott= Ant Man/Scott Lang


	11. So When’s the Wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET
> 
> anyway just so you all know, I’m going on a trip to the beach for the rest this weekend, (cause for some sad reason I’ve never been to the beach before, and people decided it would be best for my first beach trip to be on Halloween) so I might not update this weekend. I still might though, depending on how bored I get in the car, or if I have spare time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoy!!

**?????????????????????????? **

why am I here.

and why does everyone have weird names?

** Vent Crawler **

Glad you could join us Dr. Magic!

** Dr. Magic **

Why.

Really Anthony?

I gave you all my number for emergencies only.

**Dad**

It’s not my fault this time!

they did this all on their own

**Vent Crawler**

cmon your boyfriend has matured! He’s a dad now

** Dr. Magic **

I don’t have a boyfriend.

**Vent Crawler**

fine

your HUSBAND had a kid. Congrats, it’s a boy

** Dr. Magic **

That isn’t how it works.

**Peter**

I have another Dad! :D

**Dad**

no kid

**Dr. Magic**

no kid

**Vent Crawler**

Oh cmon you guys have to be dating

you can’t not be

**Dad**

but we’re not

sorry kiddo

**Peter**

it’s all good I’m used to it

Dr. Magic is the fourth parent I’ve lost :)

**Dad**

I

kid

how am I even supposed to respond to that 

**Dr. Magic**

fine. I will co parent you with Anthony.

**Dad**

What?

**  
Teal Vampire**

finally

**SlowGold**

we waited too long for that

**Point Break**

the wedding feast shall be delicious!!

**Dr. Green**

This took way too long 

**Vent Crawler**

i knew it was gonna happen

**Nat**

get over yourself, we all did 

**Scott**

im confused but this is still funny 

**Peter**

so I have two Dads now???

**Dr. Magic**

Yes.

**Peter**

YAAAAAY

**Dr. Magic**

:)

**Peter**

YOU USE EMOJIS? 

HAHAHAHA

TAKE THAT DAD 

FATHER IS COOLER THAN YOU

**Dad**

I use emojis too!

And ouch kid 

**Peter**

sorry Dad, facts are facts

anyways

Whens the wedding?

**Dad**

kid he said co parent 

that doesn’t mean me and him are getting together 

**Peter**

oh :(

**Dr. Magic**

Don’t listen to your Dad, I’ll plan it later.

**Peter**

ok! XD 

Peter changed Dr. Magic to Father

**Father**

:)

**Peter**

:)

**Dad**

Wait what


	12. We have things to discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short, I know, but I will try to make the next one longer, and post it soon. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Peter**

I am so happy right now!!!

:D

**Father  
**

Good, I’m glad.

**Peter**

:)

**Father**

8D

**Peter**

XD

I wish I could stay longer and talk but I have to go study for my physics test tomorrow :(

anyway, I’ll text you guys later and good luck planning the wedding!

**Dad**

I

Do I even get a say in any of this?

**Peter**

no 

**Father**

No.

**Nat**

no

** Vent Crawler **

no

  
**Dr. Green**

probably not 

**Teal Vampire **

no

** SlowGold **

no

** Scott **

I’m gonna assume no

** Point Break **

I think not, midguardian.

  
**Dad**

but I didn’t say yes

**Peter**

cmom Dad you know you want to 

anyway I really gotta go, bye guys,

bye Dads!

**Dad**

bye 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

Peter looked at his phone, and was smiling brighter than a kid on Christmas. He didn’t know why this fake family made him so happy, but it did. _I hope they work things out..._ he thought to himself.

He then proceeded to throw on his suit and launch himself out the window. He may want to talk to his Dads, but he still had to patrol. However, the one thought on his mind while swinging around the city; He can’t wait to see what happens next.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tony was still staring at his phone in shock. Stephen only said that for the kids benefit, right? He didn’t _actually_ mean it. Yeah. Of course he didn’t. What was Tony thinking. It’s just because he felt bad for the kid. 

The genius was so lost on his thoughts that he didn’t notice the portal opening to his left, and the man in question stepping out. The doctor glanced at the billionaire and smiled. When he was lost in his thoughts he got a look on his face the Stephen loved. 

However, they had things they needed to discuss. So he hesitantly strode over to were Tony sat. He tapped the mans shoulder, causing him to jump. “S-s-strange! W-w what are you uh doing ummm.. here?” Tony managed, his face red in embarrassment. 

Stephen smiled at the funny expression on Tony’s face. It wasn’t often the man didn’t know what to say. “I believe, Anthony... We have some things to discuss.”


	13. There’s time

“Discuss what, Strange?” Tony asked, trying to collect his thoughts. The man probably meant discuss on how the would “co-parent” Peter, or how they would explain the situation to the rest of the avengers.

However, the doctor simply said, “Our wedding.” Tony’s jaw dropped and he opened and closed his mouth several times, not sure what to say. “Pardon?” Was the only word the genius could manage.   
  
“We did say that we would, yes?” Stephen asked raising an eyebrow. “Do you not want to..?” He inquired. “I never said that!” Tony answered, a little too quickly. Stephen smiled at the mans response before answering, “Great! Then it’s settled. So when and where do you want it to? We can figure the rest out after.” 

Tony and Stephen started coming up with ideas, when a nervous Tony suddenly blurted out, “Are we really doing this?” The doctor simply smiled and said, “Yes, yes we are.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding was planned to happen in three months, and was going to be quiet with very little people, at a beach. Tony was amazed at how quickly he had just made a major life decision. He kinda had his kid, _their kid,_ to thank for it. Seeing as that was the case, he decided to text Peter. It was a Saturday morning, so he shouldn’t be doing anything at the moment.   
  


**Dad**

hey Pete

**Peter**

Hey Dad!!

did you guys plan the wedding? 

8)

**Dad**

Yep. It’s in three months.

**Peter**

Yay! I can’t wait!!

oh 

never mind 

**Dad**

what

whats wrong

**Peter**

nothing 

**Dad**

if you tell me I’ll unground you

**Peter**

hey that’s not fair!

but if you really wanna know, it’s not that anything’s wrong, I just realized I can’t go to your wedding 

cause you know, we haven’t met in person before

and it’s kinda stupid of me to think I’d be invited.... I mean I’m just some random kid who texted you

** Dad **

now listen here kid

don’t you dare think like that 

you are so important to me, and I will find a way for you to be at that wedding. We have three months, ok?

** Peter **

yeah, I guess you’re right

** Dad **

oh I know I’m right 

don’t make me get your father on this chat

**Peter**

Hey!

well he’d probably agree with me cause he likes me better

** Dad **

hey!

that’s not true 

**Peter**

Oh yeah?

Peter added Father to the chat

** Peter **

hey father!

who do you agree with 

me or dad?

**Father**

you 

**Peter**

Ha! Take that Dad

**Dad**

but you don’t even know about what!

**Father**

do I need to?

**Peter**

He has a point Dad...

**Dad**

you are both rude.

**Peter**

but you love us :)

** Father **

:)

**Dad**

Yeah yeah yeah.

I guess I do :)


	14. Then where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT QUESTION! 
> 
> Would you guys rather Spideypool, or Spideychelle?

_Yeah yeah yeah. I guess I do :)_

That’s what Anthony said. Peters smile got wider if possible. After all Peters been through, that meant a lot to him. Peter glanced at the clock, vaguely remembering MJ saying they had a meet for decathlon at 10:30. 

It was currently 9:38, so he should start getting ready. After texting a quick goodbye to his dads, he starting getting ready.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Peter showed up at the meet only five minutes late, which is better then his normal. “Hey MJ, I am so sorry I really did try to hurry but I got distracted and I woke up late and-“ “Peter!” MJ quickly cut off with a laugh. “I’m not mad. The meet is at 11:00, but I assumed you’d be thirty minutes late.” She said smiling. 

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding!” Peter groaned. MJ only laughed more and patted her friend on the back. “Cmon you can help me set up. Besides, you’ll be glad you came early, cause you can actually hear the announcement this time.” MJ smirked, much to Peters annoyance.

Peter glared at her in what he hoped was a threatening manner. However, judging by the way her smile widened, he was pretty sure he failed. Peter had in fact missed announcements before, which resulted in him not knowing about field trips and meets till the day of, or after it happened. 

“Whatever.” Peter grumbled, and MJ simply smiled sweetly in response. “Where are we going?” He asked, his annoyance already forgotten. He couldn’t stay mad at her when she was in such a good mood. “Well, since you’re early I’ll tell you.” Peter perked up immediately, his smile brightening the whole room. 

“ _If_ you set up everything in less then five minutes.” MJ challenged. Peter stared at her for a moment before taking off to set everything up to her standards, which were _very_ high. 

Peter finished fairly quickly, and announced he was done. “Wow loser. It only took you twelve minutes.” MJ clapped as Peters jaw dropped to the floor. “B-b-but! It- I only! It wasn’t! I was quick!” He stammered out. At this point he was desperate to know where they were going. He had let his mind run wild while he was setting all the equipment and chairs up. 

MJ bit back a small smile, and responded, “I’m kidding. You got it done in like, four minutes.” “Oh..” was all Peter could say, feeling embarrassed about his reaction. “We are going some where you’ve wanted to go since you were, like, I dunno, five.” MJ informed him. 

“Hmmmmm.... is it Disneyland? Or no! DisneyWorld! Or Paris? Or is it universal studios? WAIT! Are we going to see a Broadway play! Cause if so, I’m so prepared, I love all of the-“ he paused when MJ raised an eyebrow at him. “What, Broadway plays are great!” He defended, somewhat self consciously. 

“I never said they weren’t, Parker. But no, we are going to any of those places.” MJ said, amusement in her voice. “Oh... then.. where?” Peter inquired. MJ smiled and responded,

”Stark Industries.” 


	15. A/N

Ok so it looks like spideypool definitely won. If you wanted spideychelle, I am sorry but this was originally gonna have spideypool, I was just curious if you guys would rather have spideychelle.   
  
Also,Wade will be the same age as Peter, and the same grade. 

Anyway thanks for reading, next chapter will be coming soon!


	16. Growing Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to write a somewhat long chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

Peter could not contain his excitement. He was practically bouncing off the walls with his newfound energy. “This is gonna be soooo cool! I can’t wait! Hold on- do you think we will get to meet _the_ Mr. Stark?!” Peter gushed, letting his fantasies run wild. 

“Ooh or the other avengers?! Wait.. hopefully not Captain America though...” He continued, wrinkling his nose. However he immediately pushed that thought away, seeing as he was too excited to care. MJ just watched Peters child like nature, and couldn’t help but smile herself. He acted like such a kid sometimes. 

“Alright, settle down. It’ll be in two or three weeks. If you want to go, you need to get all your work done and have good grades.” MJ reminded in a parental voice. She was just stating the rules for going on the trip of course, but she never cared to remind anyone but Peter.

“Ok, _mom.”_ He mocked, although he smiled so she would know he was thankful. “Uh uh mister. You have a “mom” and it ain’t me.” MJ said sternly. Peter gave a confused glance before realization hit. He had, at some point, mentioned to her that his “Dad” was getting married. “ _Actually I have a Dad and a Father.”_ Peter corrected with a smirk. 

“Ok smart-grass. What I meant was, you already have someone who mothers you. The question is: is it Anthony, or his fiancé?” MJ replied with ease, somewhat curious about the answer. Peter looked taken aback by the comment at first, but then proceeded to say, “I don’t know, but let’s ask them!!!” 

Peter then eagerly pulled out his phone, a childlike grin on his face. MJ smiled and ruffled his hair. “Let’s.” She agreed.   
  


**Peter**

Parents!

I have a very very very important question!

**Dad**

and we have a very very very important answer

**Peter**

Great!

So I was talking to my friend MJ and she made me curios 

which one of you is my mum?

**Father**

Mum?

**Peter**

My mom you uncultured swine

**Dad**

I don’t know 

who do you think it is 

**Peter**

hmm let me think...

Oh MJ says she knows how to figure it out!

** Father **

Who?

**Dad**

One of the kids friends I think 

are you dating her?

**Peter**

What?

Ew no 

**Dad**

I had to ask kid 

**Peter**

You really didn’t though

annnyyyywaaayy

here she is!

  
_Peter added MJ to the chat_

** MJ **

What up loser

**Dad**

You sure you’re not dating?

**Father**

I don’t think it’s very nice to call my son that 

**Peter**

its just a joke Father!

I get called worse all the time 

**Father**

What?!

By who?!

** Dad **

Don’t worry kid 

People are just naturally rude 

** MJ **

Father is definitely the mom 

**Peter**

how so?

**Dad**

I’d like to hear this too 

** MJ **

Just look at how he responded 

and how his protectiveness went from 0-100

he had a mom response

and Anthony acted like a dad

_ MJ changed Father to Mother Hen  _

** Mother Hen **

......

**Peter**

8D

**Mother Hen**

I will allow it but only because it makes you smile.

**Peter**

thanks mum :)

**Mother Hen**

:)

** Dad **

i can’t tell if I’m happy or jealous 

** MJ **

be happy he doesn’t hate your kid 

that makes the whole family miserable 

**Dad**

Are you speaking from personal experience?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
**

Anthony’s question made her freeze. She hadn’t meant to let that slip. It was true her family and home life were..... less then _ideal._ Her step father disliked her a great deal, and would hit her when he was drunk, which frankly was a lot, while her mom would just watch.

But she was fine. She didn’t need help, she could manage... right? _I can’t be weak!_ MJ thought to herself, struggling to keep the tears out of her eyes. 

“MJ?” Peter called softly. She tried to avoid eye contact, but she could feel him staring at her. When she met his gaze, she didn’t see the pity she feared would be there. He simply smiled and gave her a hug.

She smiled back after a minute, glad that it was Peter there to make her feel better. She was about to say thanks when his eyes like up and he smiled gleefully. “I have the _perfect_ idea!!” 

Before MJ could even question what he was talking about, he pulled out his phone and started typing.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
(With Tony and Stephen after she didn’t respond for a minute)

“But _Stephen!”_ Tony all but whined at his fiancé. “We have to adopt her too!! Look how sad she was- is!! We have to do _something!”_ The man was practically begging at this point, all though he wasn’t quite sure why he wanted to help this girl so badly.

“I’m not saying _no,_ honey, but we can’t just adopt her. And she never confirmed anything. Besides, what if she doesn’t _want_ us to adopt her?” Stephen responded, trying to reason with the billionaire.

“Why wouldn’t she! I’m me and you’re you!!” Tony pouted, his face fore lorn. “But _they_ don’t know that.” The doctor reminded patiently. Before Tony could think of a comeback, their phones buzzed in unison.

**Peter**

GUYS!

I just had to beat idea ever!!   
  


** Mother Hen **

should we be worried?

**Peter**

No!   
it’s a great idea!

**Dad**

ok, let’s hear it kid.

I don’t like suspense

**Peter**

right right right

so

what if

you and mum

decided to 

get a daughter..?

** Mother Hen **

Im sorry what?

**Dad**

I don’t follow

** MJ **

Peter no!

it’s fine

**Peter**

no it is most certainly not!

guys meet MJ, your new daughter and my new sister.

**Dad**

Ha! Take that hun!

**Peter**

take what? 

**Dad**

i suggested that a moment ago 

And he said he didn’t know if that was a good idea

but because you said it, he’ll most likely do it 

**Peter**

Pleeeeeeeeaaassseee 

:(

**Mother Hen**

Fine.

**Peter**

YAAAAAY!!!!!!

**Dad**

I have another kid!!!!!

**MJ**

Do I get a choice in this?

** Peter **

no!

**Dad**

Obviously not  
  


**Mother Hen**

Of course she does!

  
**Peter**

;(

**Dad**

;(

** MJ **

Fine.

But Peter time to get off your phone, practice is starting soon.

**Peter**

Ok sis!

bye guys, love you!

**Dad**

love you too!

** Mother Hen **

Bye kids, have a good day!

**MJ**

Later

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stephen could feel the smugness seeping off of Tony. He didn’t even have to look up to see his smirk. ”You seem awfully happy. If you have enough energy to smile, then go do your work for once.” Stephen said, focused on his book. “Aww cmon darling!” The inventor grinned.

When Strange said nothing in response, Tony looked at him and smiled the biggest most genuine smile Stephen had ever seen the man wear as he said, “I can’t help but be this happy when I finally get to be with the person I love, and have not one but _two_ kids who love each other!” Tony said, sounding so happy and care free.

Stephen looked at him again, and said, “I suppose you do have point. I’m happy too.” He smiled, which earned him a loving hug from Tony.

**~~~~~~~~|||**

The practice was almost over, and Peter couldn’t wait. He could talk to his growing family about the fact he was going to SI, and get to know them better. He didn’t know his “mom” as well as he knew Anthony, but he was looking forward to getting to know him better.

Right before they were about to leave, Mr. Harrington said he had one more announcement, that even MJ looked surprised by. “We have a new student joining us, he just transferred here. Come here and introduce yourself.”

As the boy rounded to corner, Peters heart dropped. His hair was the right shade of blonde, matching his complexion perfectly, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes. Not mention his sharp jawline and muscular build. He wasn’t overly muscular, but it only took one looks to tell he was _extremely_ fit.

Peter couldn’t stop his face from turning red nor could he stop the pounding of his heart. All he could think was: _The_ _new kid is forking hot!_

And as if his looks weren’t enough, his voice was velvety and rich as he said, “Hi, my names Wade Wilson.”


	17. My sister bought me subway so I had to write this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I don’t know if you saw my Sisters comment in the last chapter, but she is demanding a new chapter before I can sleep cause she door dashed me subway pretty late at night. So thanks to her this chapter got written.

_Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!! His voice- no his_ eyes _! I can’t even-_

Peter was struggling to form a coherent thought. He always knew he was _somewhat_ attracted to men. He’s just never had a crush on one, only girls. He could see that streak ending now. 

MJ and Ned glanced over at Peter, knowing fully well he would be mentally freaking out. They had seen it a few times before, and this Wade guy looked like his type. After Wade introduced himself, the teacher dismissed the meeting quickly, claiming he had places to be. 

Peter was still staring at Wade, but when he realized most the team had filed out, he quickly looked down, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. He just _barely_ missed the way Wade looked him up and down, and his smile after he did. MJ and Ned, however, definitely _did_ notice. 

Wade confidently strode over to where the group stood, making a b-line for Peter. Ned decided he would help Peter out a little. “Hey Wade! I’m Ned, that’s MJ, and that guy right there is Peter.” Ned said, smirking at Wade at the end. MJ nodded in his direction, and Peter just stared. 

“Uh- you- I.... ummm... hi..?” Peter mumbled, still trying to gather his thoughts. An amused grin made its way onto Wades face, and he responded, “heya Peter. Look forward to seeing you Monday.” Wade winked, as he turned around to leave. “Yeah! See...ya” Peter responded, slightly too late. Wade heard him and waved non the less. 

“You good Peter?” MJ asked, though her voice sounded anything but concerned. “I.. he.. I think... I think I just met the hottest man ever.” Peter informed his friends. They laughed at the teens awestruck expression.

Suddenly, a car horn honked, and Ned quickly said his goodbyes as he made his way out to his car. MJ and Peter decided to start walking home too, they lived kinda near each other, they just went different ways near the end of their walk.

“So Peter.... you gonna tell our parents about your future boyfriend..?” MJ asked, grinning at the word _our._ “What?! No, no thank you.” Peter said sternly. “And why not?” MJ inquired, already finding the situation amusing. “Cause... just no. Would _you_ want to tell them about your love life?” Peter asked pointedly.

“No, I suppose not. I won’t make you tell them.” MJ smiled her sweet smile masking her devilish one. Peter sighed in relief, and said “Thanks MJ I owe-“ he was then interrupted by the buzzing of his phone, and MJ’s cackle.

“MJ!!”

** MJ **

Hey guys...

I think there’s something I should tell you

about Peter :)

**Peter**

MJ 

DON’T DO IT 

** Dad **

don’t listen to your brother, proceed

** Mother Hen **

Peter, let MJ tell us.

I have become curious.

** MJ **

well you see...

**Peter**

MJ, no 

** MJ **

MJ, yes

Peter just met his future boyfriend

His names Wade

**Dad**

oooh

do you need pointers?

if so I can help

** Peter **

Dad!

** Mother Hen **

Don’t take his advice

trust me 

I speak from experience when I say this man knew nothing when it came to trying to “charm” me 

**Dad**

well that’s rude 

** Mother Hen **

But oh so true.

**Peter**

oof Dad 

you just got exposed

**MJ**

there there 

**Peter**

anyway, I have homework to do, I’ll text you guys later!

**Dad**

Bye kid

**~~~~~~~~~~  
**

Peter really did love his fake family, and felt bad for lying to them. MJ didn’t even know he was spider-man. Only Ned did. But he needed to go out on patrol. He quickly ducked into an alley and pulled out his suit to change, not noticing he was being watched.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After Wade left, he continued to wander around. He didn’t want to go home, it was either gonna be empty and lonely, or his parents would be home and high as a kite. 

As he was wondering around, he saw Peter. He smiled. Peter seemed nice and very cute. He had adorable big brown eyes, and messy curly hair that made him look younger. Just has he was about to go say hi, Peter ducked into an alley. 

_Huh. Why’d he go and do that??_

Wade peered around the corner and he was definitely not expecting what he saw. Peter was _the_ spider-man. Wow. He had not seen that coming. 

_However..._ Wade thought with a smirk. _I have a secret of my own..._ and then he rushed off, undoubtedly to go get whatever it was that had to do with his secret. 

**0////////0**

Peter was sitting on a roof admiring the sunset when he heard a _thump_ on his left. He immediately spun around to see what danger awaited, but he was surprised to see someone standing in a black and red suit, vaguely resembling his own. 

“Heya Peter!” The mystery man called. Peters whole world stopped for a moment. _Peter? Did he say Peter?! How! How does he know? I have been careful! ..Right?! Oh my gosh I’m in such deep sh- wait.... That voice... no! It couldn’t be!_

“Wade..?”


	18. How’d you get your powers?

“Wade?” 

  
“The one and only!” Wade replied, and you could hear the wink in his voice. Peter just stood there, dumbfounded at this new revelation. “You good Spidey?” Wade asked, trying to sound teasing to mask his concern. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m just... surprised. I didn’t expect anyone to figure me out.” Peter said after a moment.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t change in alleyways in broad daylight...” Wade lightly teased, which caused Peter to roll his eyes.

“Well don’t worry, your secret is perfectly safe with me Petey pie!” Wade responded. He immediately felt like slapping himself. What a stupid nickname, he could’ve come up with a better one.

Peter however, was trying not to combust at the new name he had just received. “P-p-petey pie?” He stammered, not really sure what to say. Wade looked up, and could practically _see_ the blush through Peters mask. 

_Huh, so he’s the type to get easily embarrassed is he?_ Wade thought to himself and smirked. This was gonna be fun. “Yep! If you don’t like that I have a lot of _better_ names to call you, but probably shouldn’t do it in public.” Wade teased.

“Huh!” Peter gasped, the eyes on his mask widening comically. Wade laughed in response. “I’m just messin’ with a ya. Anyway, whatcha doing up here Spiderbae?” Wade asked.

“Oh! This is just somewhere I like to go after patrol. It’s peaceful and very pretty. Reminds me of my uncle Ben...” Peter said, sounding far off. The mood seemed to darken with the sky after he spoke.

“It’s romantic too, am I right?” Wade said, trying to lighten the mood. “Yeah, it is.” Peter said, seeming a little more like himself. They sat in silence for minute before Wade spoke again.

“So spidey, how’d ya get your powers?” Wade inquired. “Oh, well it’s pretty simple, kind of stupid actually.” Peter laughed to himself.

“I went on a field trip, and my sister made me take a photo for the year book cause MJ is bossy like that, and then I got bit by a radio active spider. Then-“

“Wait wait wait-“ Wade interrupted, “You have a sister?” Peters eyes lit up, and he responded, “Yeah!! Well, kinda, we aren’t really related, but me and MJ kinda got “adopted” by these people we like to talk to, and she acts like a scary older sister!” He recalled fondly.

“But anyways, after the spider bite, I got sick for a few days, then woke up _suuuuper_ fit. Didn’t need my glasses anymore either.” Peter responded. “How bout you? What _are_ your powers?” 

“Well, my story is not as, well _family friendly_ as yours...” Wade trailed off. But Peter was looking at him expectingly, and he couldn’t say no to him.

He sighed and continued, “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya. I had cancer, stage four. My parents didn’t wanna pay to get me treated, and said if I wanted to live, figure it out myself. So I went looking around for money, and cheaper treatments. Eventually I met someone willing to treat me for free. I was so happy I signed the contract without thinking. He didn’t _treat_ me, he _experimented_ on me. Pushed me to my limits, made me live in impossible circumstances. It sucked, but I won’t go into detail. He was trying to push out my ‘mutant gene’ apparently. Well, it worked. I can heal very well. I can regrow limbs and regenerate. Can’t die. My reflexes and stamina got enhanced too, and I’m pretty handy with my trusty katanas.” Wade finished, and waited for Peter to run, scream, or call him crazy. 

Peter didn’t do any of those. He ran forward and tackled Wade in the biggest hug he could. “I am so so _so_ sorry, Wade.” Peter whispered. “It’s alright Pete. I’m all good now.” Wade smiled, his affection for this boy rapidly growing. They sat down together and talked. They talked about everything and nothing, laughing all the while. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been talking for hours, and Wade sighed. “Time to go?” Peter asked, worried he’d kept Wade too long. At this point, Wade new just as much about him as Ned did, if not more. “Afraid so. I’ll see you on Monday, if we don’t run into each other on patrol tomorrow.” Wade said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

“Ok. Bye, have a good night!” Peter waved cheerfully. Wade waved back, and right before he turned around, he pulled off his mask and pulled up Peters, giving a quick kiss on the cheek. “Bye Petey!” Wade shouted, as he jumped off the building, leaving Peter to once again question what his life had become. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Peter got home and aunt May left, he laid in bed thinking about his day. It had been a great day. He grinned like an idiot when he thought about Wade and the rooftop. He was thinking about what his Dads and sister would say, when he remembered the original chat. He hadn’t texted on it in a while. He was in a good mood, so he pulled out his phone. 

** Peter **

Guys!!

I literally just had the best day ever! 


	19. More Family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been super busy lately! And my Sister introduced me to Pinterest and I kinda got addicted... Anyway, I didn’t like the way I wrote the last chapter, so I went back and edited it. Enjoy!

** Mother Hen **

why are you so cheerful?

** Dad **

Did something good happen with the boy MJ mentioned 😏

**Peter**

Daaaaad

**Dad**

Just asking!

** Mother Hen **

leave the boy alone hon

**Point Break**

who is this MJ?!

**Peter**

My new sister XD!

Dad and mum adopted her today!

that’s part of why it was the best day ever!!

**Dad**

Glad that made you happy :)

  
**  
Vent Crawler**

How did Anthony go from a single man with no family 

To having a kid

To having a boyfriend

To having a fiancé

To having two kids

In such a short span of time

**  
Nat **

I’m sure he has Peter to thank 

**  
  
Teal Vampire**

But how can we be sure they weren’t already dating though... and who knows how long he’s been texting Peter

**Slow Gold**

FACTS

  
** Dr. Green **

I’m sure he would’ve told us 

**Bucket**

Would he though...

**On your Left**

I don’t think he would 

** Scott **

I love this chat 

**Peter**

me to ;)

Oh!

Hey Dad.....

** Dad **

Hey son.....

what do you want 

**Peter**

Can I add MJ to the chat?

** Dad **

why

** Nat **

I want to meet her 

**Bucket**

Me too

**Point Break**

As do I!

**(Everyone Else)**

Pleeease!

**Mother Hen**

go ahead Peter

**Dad**

Hey! What about my opinion!

** Mother Hen **

irrelevant.

**Peter**

oof there there Dad

_Peter added MJ to the chat_

**MJ**

why am I here

**Peter**

These our are aunts and uncles!!

but Teal dragon and Slow gold act young so they’re cousins 

**Teal Dragon**

Why thank you Peter

**SlowGold**

Ha! Take that old people

** Point Break **

If Peter has added his adopted sister, I want to add my adopted brother!

**  
Bucket **

and I want to add the Ice-cube!

** Teal Vampire**

Me and my brother also have people we want to add...

**Dad**

wait

no 

**Nat**

too late

_Point Break has added Snake to the chat_

_Teal Vampire has added VineQueen to the chat_

_SlowGold had added Mufasa to the chat_

_Bucket has added Ice-cube_

** Dad **

I’ll be in my grave if you need me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snake=Loki  
> VineQueen=Shuri  
> Mufasa=Black Panther/T’challa  
> Ice-Cube=Captain America/Steve Rogers


	20. Hi welcome to chili’s

**Dad**

I’ll be in my grave if you need me.

**  
Nat**

Stop being dramatic 

And besides 

I have someone to add too

** Dad **

Please no

don’t add her 

she’ll tell me to go do work

**Peter**

Add who?

**MJ**

If she scares Anthony, she is welcome 

  
**Dad**

Wow and I call you my daughter

  
** Mother Hen **

She is a great child if you ask me 

** Snake **

why have you added me brother

**Point Break**

because it’s fun!

** Mufasa **

I gave you my number for emergencies 

that’s it 

I was very clear

** SlowGold **

This is an emergency 

we added your sister and she needs to be watched 

** Mufasa **

Very well. I will leave Tony in charge of her. 

**Peter**

Tony..?

** Dad **

one of my nicknames kid

**~~~~~~~~~**

_I need to call T’challa and make sure he doesn’t say anything he shouldn’t.._

“Hey T’challa! By the way... Soooo this group chat was made for a kid me and Strange kind of unofficially adopted and our other unofficial kid who we “adopted” today and they don’t know we are superhero’s that’s why the names are weird so don’t say anything. Also, warn your sister!” Tony blurted quickly over the phone. “Oh, and uh.. hi.”

“Hello. I see, I shall warn her now.” He pulled the phone away to yell at his sister, but paused after... “Wait.. Are they teenagers?” T’challa inquired. “Yeah... Why?” Tony asked, worried by the tone of the kings voice. “Good luck.” He responded, a slight laugh in his voice, and with that, the call ended.   
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**VineQueen**

Why have I been added

**Peter**

Well you see 

I can easily explain that

but first, let me just say

.....Hi welcome to Chili’s 

**Dad**

huh

**VineQueen**

Aww stooop! I could’ve dropped mah croissant

** Dad **

umm 

** MJ **

Yo, how much money do you have?

** Peter **

69 cents

** MJ **

AYE you know what that means

**Peter**

I don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets :(

**Dad**

what-

** VineQueen **

Oh, I like ya accent where you from

**Peter**

I’m librarian

**VineQueen**

oh my bad

*whisper* I like your accent where you from

**  
Dad **

guys stop

that’s creepy 

**Mufasa**

trust me you can’t stop it 

all teenager do it 

they are relentless 

** Point Break **

Brother! Do you know these too

** Snake **

No, of course not 

**Point Break**

But you are a teenager

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

At the moment, all the avengers were in the living room together, and after they read that they all glanced up. “He’s a teenager?” Tony asked confused. “I thought he was like, thousands of years old or something.” Clint said from his spot in the vents. 

“Well yes, technically, but he is considered a teenager on Asgard and is physically the same age as a fifteen, maybe sixteen year old.” Thor supplied as Loki rolled his eyes. “Wait really?!” Tony asked shocked.

He had a soft spot for kids, and suddenly felt bad for being.. well less then welcoming to Loki. “Yes really. Now continue texting before they question where we are.” Loki said uncomfortably, not used to all the pitiful glances. 

**~~~~~~~~~~  
**

** Peter **

VineQueen, what should we do?!

a teen who doesn’t know vines 

tis’ a tragedy

**VineQueen**

Tis’ indeed

I shall go over to Anthony’s tomorrow and educate him!!

**Peter**

Very well. The Queen has spoken. 

**MJ**

Have fun Anthony

** Dad **

what?! No don’t come

**VineQueen**

Mufasa had already given me permission

** Mufasa **

anything to get her out of the house

** Dad **

No!

** Mother Hen **

Be nice Anthony

Of course she can come

**  
VineQueen **

I knew I liked you!

For this kindness I shall not annoy you tomorrow!

**Mother Hen**

And that dear

is how you handle children

** Ice-Cube **

I AM TRYING TO SLEEP  
BUT MY PHONE KEEPS BUZZING

**Peter**

oh

thanks for checking in, I’m still a piece of garbage

**Nat**

and they were roommates

** MJ **

My gosh they were roommates!

**Peter**

Aunt Nat!

you know vines!!!

** Nat **

Maybe a few.

**Peter**

8D

** Nat **

:)

**Ice-Cube **

who..?

Who are roommates?

**  
Dad **

you and Bucket

** Ice-Cube **

How’d they know!

**Peter**

....

it was just a vine

but

I sense

T E A 

** Dad **

Kid, I love you 

keep bothering him

  
_Nat has added Pepperoni_

**Dad**

please tell me you didn’t 

Nat cmon 

do you want me to die 

**Pepperoni**

Tony.

** Dad **

SHIRT

Heeeeeey Pep

** Pepperoni **

You have meetings VERY early tomorrow.

almost everyone in this chat is asleep, and you are keeping your kids awake.

** Dad **

..Sorry?

** Pepperoni **

GET YOUR ASS IN BED

** Dad **

Yes ma’am!

wait why can she curse?

**Peter**

cause she is terrifying but awesome

like MJ

sooo

she can curse

Anyway, I’m scared, everyone else already left, so goodnight 

** Dad **

whatever. Night kid 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepperoni= Pepper Potts


	21. I am sorry... but it had to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: blood and vomit

Peter felt extremely happy. Everything was going well, and Parker luck seemed to be no where in sight. Normally, that would worry him, but lately he felt more... optimistic. He probably had his Dad to thank for that. He drifted off to sleep, feeling more content then he had in a while. 

——————

The teen had been sleeping peacefully for several hours before he was awoken by his spider sense. It seemed to be going haywire at the moment, but he couldn’t figure out why. He laid there, in his bed, tossing and turning for the next hour or so until he heard the door. 

_Thank goodness! Mays home! She always help, and even if she’s too tired to talk, just having her here is help enough.  
_

Peter was grateful she was home. He felt like he hadn’t seen her in ages. She had been working more shifts, and had been looking sicker every day. His spider sense seemed to go off whenever she came home, and that worried him. Maybe she had the flu. 

He rolled out of bed and into the hallway. “Aunt May?” He called quietly. “Can I talk to you for a minute? I feel.. anxious.” He waited for a moment, and when her response had yet to come, he decided to turn around and leave his tired aunt be. However, he didn’t get very far by the time May rounded the corner.

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Nightmare?” May asked softly, looking more tired and sick then ever. “Not exactly... I just woke up feeling anxious.” Peter said looking down, wringing his hands nervously. “Oh Pete, come here..” she smiled, opening her arms for a hug. But before Peter could lift his own, his aunts face got pale, and she dashed to the bathroom. 

“May?!” The boy shouted nervously. “May! Are you alrig-“ Peter cut himself off once he got a look at the floor. “May...” he whimpered, tears already forming in his eyes. People were not supposed to throw up _blood._ That wasn’t right. _This_ wasn’t right! Life had been going so well! Was he cursed?

“What, what can I do?” Peter asked tearfully. “Pete...” May started, not sure how to continue. “I, I have had cancer for a while now... someone used me to test a new machine we got, and we found it then, it was already stage four.. I was going to tell you, but I thought I had more time.” May said, her tears overflowing. “I’m sorry” she choked out, right before she closed her eyes. 

“No!” Peter yelled. “May! May, stay awake!! I need you.. cmon, I’m calling the ambulance right now, you’re gonna be ok.... you’re gonna be ok..”

———————

The ambulance had arrived quickly, and May was immediately taken to the doctor who had been treating her. I had been over an hour, and no news. When were they going to come? Did she live? They could find a way to fix this, right? Peter was smart, he could find the cure, or make something to stall for time while he did. There had to be _something_ that could be done. 

But as soon as he saw the doctor, he knew. The way his face dropped at this sight of Peter, the way he slouched as he moved, or the way he wouldn’t meet Peters eyes and walked so slow Peter wasn’t sure if his mind was just moving too fast. But the thing that gave it away the most, was when the doctor finally did meet Peters eyes, he had tears of his own. Peter knew he was Mays friend. He knew he didn’t save her. He knew she was gone, and his whole world came crashing down. He was an orphan. He was alone. 

“Hey Peter... I’m not sure if you remember me, but I was good friends with your aunt. I’m sorry, she’s... she... she’s gone.” The doctor said full of sorrow. “Can you call to see if someone can pick you up? If not, me and several of Mays friends could let you stay with us for a while...” the man said. 

Peter gave no verbal reply, he simply pulled out his phone. “Have whoever gets you fill out the forms over there.” The doctor said, motioning to the receptionists desk. Peter pulled out his phone and went to call Ned, but then he remembered, their family had gone out of town for the week for his cousins birthday, and had left right after the decathlon meet. 

Who could he call then? He definitely didn’t want to stay with the doctor or the nurses, and MJ’s parents weren’t really a good a idea, so he could he call? He scrolled down his contacts, and saw his dads name. He hadn’t met the man in person, but what else could he do? The man had looked into his past, and probably knew he had no one left. It was worth a try. 


	22. I don’t have anyone else....

Tony had settled into an uneasy sleep shortly after he stopped texting Peter. Something felt _off,_ but he couldn’t figure out what. He woke up when Stephen came in to check on him, and immediately jumped. “What’s wrong Tony?” Stephen questioned, worry etched on his face. “Did you have a nightmare?” 

“No... but something feels _wrong_ Stephen! And I can’t figure out what!” Tony whispered frantically. “Hey, it’s ok.. we can figure it out tomorrow, but just get some sleep, yeah?” The doctor said calmly, hoping his fiancé was just tired. “Yeah... can you stay tonight?” Tony asked, looking slightly embarrassed. He was too worried to be that embarrassed though. 

“Of course.” Stephen responded without hesitating. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Tony, as they both fell asleep. 

———————

Tony hadn’t been asleep long when he was awoken by a call. He shifted around to grab his phone, careful not to wake his fiancé up. He glanced at the caller ID and his heart dropped.

It was Peter. Calling him. At three in the morning. _No, he’s fine. He probably just can’t sleep. I was probably worried for nothing earlier..._ Tony thought, trying to reassure himself. 

He picked up the call, feeling more nervous then he would ever admit. 

“Pete?” Tony asked, very worried.

”Hey... you know about my past right? Like what happened to my parents and uncle?” Peter asked, his voice lacking emotion.

”Well yes, but-“ He was quickly cut off.

”Aunt May is dead.” Peter said abruptly,  
in the same monotone voice. 

”...What?” The billionaire asked in shock.

“She’s gone” Peter said, but this time you could hear the sadness starting to show in his voice.

  
”Pete...” Tony started. 

”They need someone to come pick me up, but I don’t have anyone else...” Peter said, as a sob escaped his lips.

”I’m on my way.” Tony said as he hung up and shook his fiancé awake. 

————————

Tony had frantically rushed to the hospital, too worried to think about asking Stephen to open a portal or to use his suit. All he could think about was Peter. His kid needed him, and he needed him _now._ After a long car ride with Happy driving, he burst into the hospital ignoring all the strange looks he got, has Happy made sure no one took pictures, or approached Tony.

Tony immediately spotted Peter, who was hugging his knees to his chest, and refused to look up. “Hey kid..” Tony said softly. “Pete... hey Pete it’s me.. can you look up for me?” Tony asked as he crouched in front of Peter. “It’s your dad, and your _mum_ as you like to call him is over there...” Tony continues, not entirely sure what to do. Peter still looked at the ground. 

“I’m gonna go fill out the paper work, ok?” Tony told the kid, who still had yet to look at him. He got up and filled out all the forms giving Peter some more time. When he was done he handed the forms back, and went back to Peter.

“You ready to go?” Tony asked, and Peter shrugged in response. “Do.. do you want to stay..?” It didn’t even take a full second after that suggestion for Peter to shake his head violently, tears filling his eyes once more.

“Ok kid, I’m gonna pick you up, alright?” Tony asked, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. When Peter gave a slight nod, Tony scooped him up, and carried him to the car, ignoring everyone in his way. All he cared about what getting his kid home. 

Happy and Stephen followed Tony out to the car, and Happy opened the door to the backseat for him to put Peter down. Once he put him down, he turned to go to the front seat, but Peter didn’t take that well. He whimpered and latched onto Tony’s arm, his tears falling harder.

“Hey.. hey.. it’s ok underoos. I’ll sit back here with you, ok?” Tong soothed as he climbed in the back. Stephen and happy took that has their cue to get in the front and start driving. 

Peter was shaking, and has soon as Tony sat down, he pulled the kid to his side, rubbing circles on his arm. “I’m so sorry kid. No one should ever have to go what you’ve been through... especially not you.” The genius said, and he felt tears coming to his own eyes.

This poor kid, who was one of the kindest, most sincere, and gentle people to ever walk the Earth, had been through too much. As Tony continued to rub circles on Peters arm with one hand, he ran through the teens soft curls with the other. He looked at the kid falling asleep in his arms, and he swore to himself he’d do whatever he could to make the kid happy from there on out. 


	23. Living arrangements

By the time they had reached Stark Tower, Peter was fast asleep on Tony’s lap. They poor kid had yet to speak since the phone call. Happy came over and opened the door, and Stephen helped Tony get Peter out. 

He carried Peter up the stairs, and took him to his room. Peters room wouldn’t be ready till next week, but the papers would be there in the morning, seeing as May had sent them in almost a week ago, after the phone call. That was a phone call he could never forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_(This is a flashback)_

_Tony was sitting in his lab, stuck on the last part of his newest suit. He wanted increase the power on the thrusters by solar or wind energy, but neither provided anywhere near enough power. ‘Maybe Peter would know...’ Tony knew he was smart, so he went to grab his phone while thinking of a way to hide his identity while asking the kids genuine opinion._

_But before he could even unlock his phone, an unknown number started calling. This wasn’t unusual of course, but he felt like he should answer. So he did._

_  
“Hello, who is this?”_

_“my name is May Parker, and I believe you have been texting my nephew, Peter?”_

  
“ _Look, I don’t want any trouble..”_

_”I know, that’s not why I’m calling. I have problem, and I believe you can help. But I need to know I can trust you with Peter.”_

_”Of course you can! Look, Peter doesn’t know this, but I’m Tony Stark, just so you know. I will help anyway I can, what seems to be the problem?”_

_”I have stage four cancer. “_

_”Ms. Parker, I-“_

_”Let me finish, and May is fine. But Peter has no family left, and I don’t want him in the foster care system. I have read through your messages with him, and you seem to genuinely care about him. I would like to meet in person to discuss this further, but I want you to adopt Peter once I’m.... gone.”_

_”Ms. Pa- May, are you sure you want to trust me with your kid? I don’t exactly have the best past..”_

_”Which is exactly why I want to meet in person. And to be fair, I didn’t know you were Tony Stark till now.”_

_  
”True. But I understand, and I would be more then willing to adopt Peter. Does he know yet?”_

_”He doesn’t know I called you, or that I have cancer-_ _Oh shoot, I have to go, a patient is calling me. I’ll text you when and where I want to meet later. Goodbye Mr. Stark.”_

_“Its Tony, and I’ll see you then.”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

And that was that. They met, agreed, and papers were signed and the ones that weren’t were about to be. He sighed has he glanced down at the kid, _his_ kid, who had a tear stained face. How was he supposed to help? This kid had been through so much, and Tony didn’t know what to do. Had the kid even realized who picked him up? Probably not. When he had talked to May, she had told him about how much Peter looked up to him, and all the avengers for that matter. 

He placed Peter gently down on the huge bed, and placed a blanket over him. He was about to leave, when Peter suddenly grabbed onto his arm, whispering “don’t leave me too..” over and over. The kid wasn’t even what you could call conscious, which broke the billionaires heart even more. He climbed into the bed as well, embracing Peter, swearing to never let him go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, around seven, Peter woke up. He glanced around confused, whatever happened last night a blur. Then he remembered. May. She was gone, and he was alone. Wait- he had called his Dad.. and he came and got him and took him to- _ohmygosh have I been texting Tony forking Stark this entire time!! Does that mean his “friends” were the avengers?! Oh my gosh it makes sense now.._

Peters mind was a little scattered has he processed this, and he looked over to see Tony Stark laying on the bed next to him. Had he carried him here? Peter remembered falling asleep in the car, but that was it. He suddenly felt over embarrassed, and didn’t know what to do. He decided he would get out of the bed and shower, but as he did so, he woke up Tony.

“Hey kid, sleep well?” Tony asked while rubbing his eyes. Peter just shrugged, and looked down. “Not very talkative in the mornings?” Tony tried to tease, though he was worried. It wasn’t that Peter wasn’t talkative in the mornings, it’s just he _didn’t feel like it._ “Well that’s fine, but where are you going?” Tony questioned, breaking the silence. Peter still didn’t feel like taking, so he just pointed to the bathroom. 

“Shower?” The man guessed, to which the teen nodded his head. “Ok, but you’ll have to borrow my clothes, cause we haven’t picked up yours yet.” Tony said has he went to go grab his smallest pair of sweatpants, a shirt and a hoodie. “Ok, after you’re done, will talk about your... new living arraignments.. sound good..?” Tony said, concerned the kid had yet to speak. The boys mouth opened and closed a few times, until once again Peter simply nodded and headed into the bathroom. 

Once he was safely inside the bathroom, Peter broke down again. He crumpled into a ball on the floor has silent sobs shook his chest. What was _wrong_ with him. This man had come to get him from the hospital, and had taken care of him last night. Why couldn’t he give him a verbal response? He couldn’t talk, he had tried. He pushed the unwelcome emotions away, and tried to just focus on showering. 

Peter didn’t take too long to shower, but when he stumbled out of the bathroom Tony was already on the bed showered and dressed. “Hey kid.” He said as he gave Peter a sad smile. “So I know it’s probably the last thing you want to talk about right now, but we gotta talk about where you’ll be staying.” He continued. Peters eyes widened in fear. He did _not_ want to go into the system. He had a friend before that was, and it sounded like _hell.  
_

Tony must have noticed the alarm on Peters face, because he quickly finished what he had to say. “May and me met a week ago, and she told me she wanted me to adopt you after she....” Tony hesitated, and he heard Peters breath hitch. He cleared his throat and started again. “So, long story short, we talked, and I uh, I adopted you... and when I marry Stephen, he’ll be your other parent.” Tony finished, then looked at Peter to gauge his reaction. “Your room won’t be ready till next week, but we can go your apartment to get yo-“ Before Tony could finish that thought, Peter threw a pillow at him and violently shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes once again.

“Ok that’s fine, I can just send Happy, my guard, to get your clothes. Is that ok?” Mr. Stark asked cautiously. Peter thought it over and slowly nodded his head yes. “Great, now, is there anything else you need or want..?” Tony asked, unsure of what to do now. Peter shrugged, but Tony heard his stomach growl. “Oh right, breakfast. I usually skip that.” He mumbled to himself. “Alright underoos! Let’s go get some breakfast! Pancakes sound good?” Tony said, trying to sound enthusiastic, in hopes of cheering Peter up even a little. 

It seemed to have no effect has Peter just nodded and numbly followed Tony out of the room. They got to the kitchen and Tony started to make up pancakes, and lots of them. May warned him of the boys large appetite, despite him looking very small. After he finished, Peter sat in silence. Tony asked him a few questions, but he never got a verbal answer. Tony then asked if Peter wanted to watch a movie, and Peters only response was him walking over to sit on the couch which Tony took as a yes.

He sat down with Peter, and as he was about to ask what the kid wanted watch when he realized he probably wouldn’t get an actual answer. So he turned a random Disney movie on, and Peter seemed somewhat interested in it. So Tony excused himself to make a call. Maybe a certain “daughter” of his could help. 


	24. Friends really are the best

Tony wasn’t _impatient,_ he just wanted what he wanted when he wanted it. He had called MJ over an hour ago to explain the situation, and she said she could come if he sent a ride. So he sent Happy out to go get her, and he was _still_ waiting. Him and Peter were still on the couch, with the movie coming to an end. Peter still hadn’t said anything. 

Tony glanced at the kid again, and tried to understand his expression. He didn’t look sad or mad, but he didn’t look happy either. Tony didn’t know what to do. He knew the kid wouldn’t talk, so he could only ask yes or no questions. He glanced at his watch again. Happy had already been on that side of town at Peters old apartment, so he really didn’t know what was taking so long. 

He glanced at his watch again, and silently sighed. He continued to worry and fret for the remainder of the movie, until he heard the ding of the elevator. The movie credits had just started rolling, but Peter was still staring blankly at the screen. The doors opened, and Tony was greeted by a feisty looking girl and Happy, who was carrying a large amount of shopping bags and looking so done with life. It took the billionaire an extra moment to spot a blonde boy trailing carefully behind them, looking suspicious of everything. 

MJ took one look at Tony, and then marched over to Peter, clapping her hands in his face. He looked momentarily surprised and slightly scared, but after a moment his face was blank once again. That was, until the blonde walked over. “Wow Petey pie, not gonna even acknowledge me? I’m hurt.” Wade winked, trying his best to make Peter smile. Peter looked up and blinked at him, but other than that; nothing. 

Wades face flashed with concern and hurt, but only for a moment. He quickly smiled again and turned to MJ. “Well what can I say? I tried, your turn.” MJ looked at Tony and raised and eyebrow. Tony assumed she was asking permission, and said, “Go right ahead.” with a wave of his hand. 

“Thanks. Cmon loser get your ass up. None of this.” She said yanking on Peters arm, dragging him up with her. “Where’s a room we could use that we won’t be bothered in?” MJ asked while she took the bags from Happy, and giving some to Wade. “Down that hall, third door on the left. It’s Peters room, but it’s not done yet. There no furniture, but there is a TV” Tony replied, watching her with interest. She kinda reminded him of Pepper. He’d thought about introducing them, but then decided it might be better not to. 

“Good enough. Let’s go.” MJ replied, dragging Peter while the blonde followed. They entered the room, and MJ threw the bags on the floor, Wade following suit. “Ok, we got everything you need. Soda, chips, candy, vines, memes, a TV, and ourselves.” MJ said sorting everything out. Peter looked at her, and felt even worse. She was doing all this for _him,_ and he couldn’t even reply. He didn’t deserve her. 

Or Wade. Wade was sitting right there next to him, and he hadn’t even said hi. He hadn’t really acknowledged him in any way. What was he doing. He _could_ speak. He had to. He’d gone through this three times before, and he hadn’t had this problem. He opened his mouth and tried to get his words out, but they never came. He tried harder, and he could feel their stares and the tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout Peter. You’ll talk when you’re ready.” Wade said softly. Peter glanced at his friends to find they both were smiling. He gave a small smile back, but that was all he could do. However, it was clearly enough judging by how their smiles only widened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

They had all been laying on each other on the floor, watching vines on the TV. Peter smiled on occasion, but never made a sound. MJ and Wade never pushed though, knowing it wouldn’t help. They were about to start another video, this time with Thomas Sanders vines, when FRIDAY interrupted. 

  
“ _Boss would like me to inform you that you need to come to the kitchen and eat lunch. He has ordered Thai food, and it’s out on the counter”_

MJ said “ok” and got up. Wade got up too, but Peter didn’t move. _May loved Thai food. Her and uncle Ben always had it for their anniversary....._ That was all Peter could focus on. He didn’t notice his friends calling his name or poking him. He only remembered where he was when Wade grabbed his hand and kissed it, causing both teens to blush. 

They both looked at each other for a moment clearly embarrassed, then Wade quickly looked away. It was silent for a moment before MJ burst into laughter, earning her a glare from both boys. Her “brother” even went as far as to throw a bag of chips at her, but she was still laughing. “You two are so cute.” She continued to laugh. 

“Come on, let’s go get some food.” She said heading out the door. They made their way back to the kitchen, and found Tony and Stephen eating food, arguing over something. “I WANNA BE THE BRIDE!!” Tony yelled at Stephen. “WELL THE KIDS CALL ME THE MOTHER HEN SO I SHOULD BE!” Stephen screamed back.

“BUT I WANT TO BE SPOILED AND TAKEN CARE OF!” Tony pouted. “YOU’RE THE BILLIONAIRE HERE!” Stephen defended. “YOU’RE THE DOCTOR! AND BESIDES I SHOW MY LOVE BY BUYING GIFTS AND I LIKE TO RECEIVE IT BY LOTS AFFECTION!!” Tony protested. “WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?” Stephen replied.

They continued to glare at each other, apparently stuck in a stare down. They remained that was for several minutes, before FRIDAY decided to intervene. 

_“Boss, I feel the need to inform you that the children are in the room. Also, the avengers downstairs are requesting to come up.”  
_

Tony and Stephen whipped their heads around to see two out of three kids were smiling widely. “Oh- uhhh hey kids..” Tony, who obviously forgot he had asked them to come out and eat said. “Hey Anthony.” MJ smirked. “FRIDAY, tell the others they can’t come up for a while. Also, kids, who should be the bride?” Peter pointed at Tony, the same time that MJ pointed at Stephen. “See! The kid agrees!” Tony and Stephen said together.

“You know what I say? Screw tradition!” Wade yelled. Everyone looked over at him with confused glances. “Ok, hear me..” he continued. “You both like to be dramatic and over the top, so what if you _both_ get ‘given away’ and walk up to the whatever it’s called, give your vows or whatever you do, wait for a minute, and tell the guy speaking to say ‘you may kiss’ instead of ‘you may kiss the _bride._ ” Wade suggested.

“I like this kid.” Stephen said, sounding very decided. Tony nodded in agreement, and asked the kids name. “Wade, Wade Wilson.” He responded. He looked at MJ for confirmation, and sure enough, she gave it. This was the kid Peter liked. Tony considered teasing him, but thought better if it. 

“Ok, eat and then go back to doing whatever it is you teenagers do.” Tony said, as he started to head back to his room. “Where do you think you’re going?” Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow. “To my room.” Tony sassed back. “No. You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday. And no, coffee doesn’t count. Now eat.” Stephen demanded. “Fine.” Tony pouted, sitting back down. All the teens watched amused. Even Peter managed to smile a little again. They all say eating, making some conversation. 

When they were almost done eating, FRIDAY spoke again with another announcement. 

“ _Boss, Shuri has just arrived at the tower to teach Loki about ‘modern teen culture’ as she calls it. She would like to inform everyone today she is to be addressed has VineQueen, and VineQueen only.”  
_

Tony groaned. He had forgotten she was supposed to come today. He looked over at his kids, and saw MJ’s questioning look. Stephen must’ve seen it too, because he answered her unspoken question. “Yes it is VineQueen from the chat, and Loki is Snake.” He said simply, still focused on eating. “Eat, Tony.” He reminded.

MJ smiled as she got a great idea, and ran to the elevator. “You two go back to the room, I’ll be right back.” The elevator doors closed, and MJ asked FRIDAY to take her to Shuri. 

Loki and Shuri were on the roof, and they both pulled out weapons when MJ appeared. “Mother trucker dude, that hurt like a butt check on a stick.” MJ said in mock pain. “A women who knows her stuff. Gotta respect that.” Shuri smiled, lowering her guns, and Loki followed her action. “Whats up VineQueen? Names MJ.” MJ said walking towards them. “Ah, I see. What are you doing here?” Shuri asked suddenly confused. “Well, let’s just say Peter needs some cheering up. I’ll explain on the way down.”


	25. Family’s can be good and bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is such a pain, you guys don’t even know how many times I tried to write another chapter. This chapter probably won’t be that good, so sorry lol. Also, sorry it took a bit, but here you go!

Peter and Wade watched MJ run into the elevator, grinning to herself as the doors closed. Peter normally would’ve have followed or at least asked where she was going, but he just didn’t have the energy to do so. Wade glanced at the spider and sighed to himself. How was he supposed to help? He had just met Peter not even two days ago, yet he already felt very protective of him. 

“Alright Petey pie, let’s get back to the room.” Wade said, motioning for Peter to follow, and he began to stumble along. “You kids have fun.” Tony winked, causing Wades face to flush red. They made their way back to the room and sat down on the floor.

Wade wasn’t quite sure what to do, but he felt like he should say something. He knew Peter wouldn’t respond though. He glanced at the boy, and saw he was blankly staring at the ground. He had to say _something.  
_

“Do you wanna resume the vines until MJ gets back?” Wade asked him hesitantly. Peter snapped back into focus, and softly shook his head. He still seemed far off, glancing at the window. Wade watched for a moment has Peters gaze shifted from the window, to his bag, to the floor then back again. It took Wade a moment before he had a thought of what Peter might be thinking. 

“Are you worried about Spider Man?” He asked. His guess seemed to be correct judging by how quickly Peter met his eyes, looking somewhat frantic. “Hey I understand if you don’t want to go out. That’s what I’m here for! I’ll be the friendly neighborhood Deadpool, and fill you in on what happening! It’ll be fine!” Wade smiled, talking quickly. Peter looked at him for a moment before giving a small smile. 

His face seemed to say thank you, so Wade simply said “You’re welcome.” And turned to grab a bag of chips, when suddenly he was knocked to the ground by Peter. It took him a moment to realize Peter was hugging him, snuggling into his chest. Wade straightened himself out and quickly hugged Peter back. _Damn he’s adorable.._ Wade thought to himself. 

Peter simply stayed where he was, face buried in Wade shirt, hugging him tightly. He just wanted a hug, and he didn’t have to energy to feel embarrassed right now. Besides, Wade didn’t seem to mind. They stayed like that for a while, until Peter heard MJ’s footsteps heading towards them. He got up to go open the door for her, when he realized there were two other people. Tony and Stephen? No, he could hear them in the kitchen, still discussing who would be the bride. He had no idea who MJ brought with her. 

The door bust open and they were greeted by MJ and two other teens. Peter looked at them for a moment before his jaw dropped to the floor. It was _the princess of Wakanda_ right there in front of him, along with _the Loki._ Had Peter been feeling like himself, he would’ve had immediately started fanboying over Shuri’s genius and how cool Loki’s magic was. But he was _not_ feeling like himself, so he simply started in awe.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor bro.” MJ said coolly. Peter looked at her, then Shuri, then Loki back and forth. He really couldn’t believe it. Shuri and Loki knew that Peter wouldn’t talk. MJ told them he had lost his last living relative, and was having a hard time dealing. Shuri stared sadly at the boy. When she had lost her Dad, she had a very hard time getting better. She couldn’t imagine losing everyone else too. 

She immediately marched over to Peter and trapped him in a tight hug. She knew he needed it, but probably wouldn’t want to let them know. She knew she was right when Peter immediately melted into the hug, nearly crying. This poor boy had been through too much. He needed a break, and Shuri was determined to help him get better, even if it took years. 

Loki, however, was unsure of what to do. The only mid-guardians he’d been around were the avengers, or Shuri. He wasn’t sure how Peter would react to him, or how he should act around the three others. Loki had been trying to be nicer, and show people he really _has_ changed. 

Shuri released Peter after a moment, and sat on the floor. “So I came here today to educate our fellow teen, who knows nothing. It’s quite sad really. We shall start with vines!” Shuri informed the group. MJ nodded in agreement and grabbed the remote, handing it to Shuri. She started some vines and pulled out more snacks, laying on Loki who was trying _not_ to throw her off. She had been helping him be nicer, and he guessed she was testing him. 

Not too long after, all five teens were lying on each other. Shuri had her head on Loki’s lap, while her feet were partially on MJ’s, and MJ had her head against a wall, Wades head on her shoulder and Peters on the part of her lap unused by Shuri, while his legs were in Wades lap. It was a huge cuddle fest, and no one seemed to be complaining. Even Loki had relaxed and gotten comfortable, laughing at the vines he understood. 

After a while longer, they moved on to the next part of Loki’s education. They taught him terms they thought he should know, using Peter has an example of a cinnamon roll. Peter didn’t agree with this ‘example’ in the slightest. He sat up and threw a bag of chips at Shuri, but quickly picked it up and gave her a face that screamed, _I am so sorry._ She laughed at his expression, and announced to the group that alone was proof, and everyone agreed.

Eventually, they started watching movies seeing as Loki had only watched a few. They didn’t notice the sun setting, nor the yawns and exhaustion setting in. They all fell asleep still laying on each other, and that’s how Tony found them when he went to ask if they were hungry for a late dinner. He opened the door and smiled at the group of sleeping teens. He was surprised to see Loki so comfortable with the contact, but glad he was getting more comfortable with people. 

“Alright FRI. Do me a favor and call Wade and MJ’s parents, and let them know they are sleeping here tonight.” Tony whispered. After looking at the group once more, he turned to go, when he heard one of the kids call his name. He automatically turned thinking it was Peter, but it was MJ who had called out. She had tears in her eyes, lowering lip quivering. 

“Please, please don’t call my parents!” She begged in a whisper. “They don’t know I left, and they won’t notice, but if you call them I’m gonna get in so much trouble.” She said, the tears starting to fall. “MJ! I thought you said you could come! Why didn’t you tell your parents.” Tony asked, carful not to raise his voice. “Because my parents threw me in my room last night, and said I wasn’t allowed to come out till Monday, and if they saw me I wouldn’t like the consequences...” she told him. 

“Oh MJ, why didn’t you tell me sooner? What did you do that made them mad?” Tony gently questioned, feeling bad for being mad a minute ago. “The decathlon meet ran late, and I got home thirty minutes later then I was supposed to.” MJ whispered. “Ok, you can stay here, and I’ll take you to school tomorrow. Do you know anything about Wades parents?” Tony whispered back. “Well, I don’t know much, but the reason he came with me today is because his parents kicked him out of the house. Not sure why.” MJ informed him. 

“Ok, I’ll drive you both the school tomorrow. Go back to sleep, alright?” He said softly. MJ looked back up at him, and seemed to be considering something. “Can I..” she started. Tony patiently waited for her to continue, but MJ quickly changed her question. “Can you grab us a blanket?” She requested. The billionaire knew that wasn’t what she was gonna ask, but decided not to push it. He went to retrieve several blankets and pillows, and placed them around the teens. 

“Ok, got plenty of blankets and pillows now. Anything else..” he trailed off, giving MJ a chance to ask her question. MJ knew he was offering, but she didn’t want to ask. She wasn’t even sure what made her want to ask if she could call him Dad in the first place. She barley knew him! So, she simply shook her head no, and closed her eyes. “See you in the morning, goodnight sweetheart.” Tony said, pressing a kiss to her head then Peters.

“Night Dad.” She whispered before she could stop herself. She opened her eyes slightly, the embarrassment rising. However, when she looked at Tony, he looked over joyed. He smiled as he turned to go, and said “Sleep well princess.” 


	26. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I took this long!! Finals are coming up and I have been beyond stressed! I promise I’m gonna try update more often after finals are over! Thanks for being patient :3

The next morning, Tony woke up very early. He wasn’t even grumpy and didn’t need his regular twenty cups of coffee, which to be honest scared Stephen. _She called me dad.._ was his only thought that morning. But after his initial happiness wore off, he remembered Peter. He sighed as he tried to think about what he could do. 

He sigh seemed to catch his fiancé’s attention, and he turned to look at Tony. “You alright dear?” He asked, his brow creasing. “Yeah, I’m just... unsure of what to do to help Peter. I mean, he doesn’t want to talk and I respect that, and I don’t want to push him. But what am I supposed to do? You’re a doctor right? Don’t you know?” Tony rambled. 

Stephen smiled sadly as he said his reply. “I’m sorry hun, but I’m not that kind of doctor. Though I can tell you you’re doing great. He may not be talking, but he doesn’t seem _too_ uncomfortable. The best advice I can give you is to wait till he’s ready to talk, and until then just _be there_ for him.” 

The billionaire smiled fondly at the man he adored. “Thank you honey. What would I do without you.” He said. “Well I don’t know, you’d probably be a sleep deprived mess... more so then usual.” The doctor teased. “Hey!” Tony said in mock offense, internally denying it even though it was most defiantly true. 

Stephen just laughed and grinned, sipping his tea. “Oh by the way, what about MJ, Wade, and Peter? Don’t they have school today?” He inquired. Tony looked up and told him, “Oh yeah, I’ve got that covered. I had FRIDAY order clothes in their size that I’m pretty sure they’ll like. Those should be here soon. Peter however, will not being going to school yet. MJ or Wade can bring the homework if he wants, but he is staying home.” 

Stephen nodded in agreement, and kissed his fiancé goodbye. He had to go to the sanctuary today, and he was supposed to be there an hour ago. Maybe Tony was rubbing off on him, and the wizard didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. 

~~~~~~~~~

The teens all slowly began to wake up around 5:45, and discovered the cause was an alarm from FRIDAY. They all grumbled and stood up, shuffling into the kitchen. 

They were greeted by Tony, who had just finished the bacon, and set it by the chocolate chip waffles he’d made, and the scrambled eggs. He turned when he heard them, and gave them a wide grin. “Sup kids! Glad to see your up. I would’ve loved to let you all sleep in, but you guys have been sleeping for _forever_ and some of you have school today.” 

He began to place five plates at the breakfast bar for the teens. They all took their seats, and began some light conversation. Everyone participated but Peter of course, though he did smile and almost laugh a couple times. _Baby steps._ Tony reminded himself. _Baby steps.  
_

After they ate, he told the kids to go get dressed. “Me and Wade have no clothes here loser.” MJ said, not meeting his eyes. She maybe just might feel a _little_ embarrassed that she called him Dad. Just a little. Although disappointed, Tony understood and informed them of where their new clothes were.

“Thanks Tony!” Wade said, as he ran out in his new clothes. All his clothes were usually second hand and torn. Tony smiled, glad to see the kid happy. He really did have a soft spot for kids. MJ walked out in her new jeans and hoodie, saying “ _Get in loser”_ with a picture of a coffin underneath. She couldn’t stop smiling. 

Tony said he would drive them, and sent Loki and Shuri down to the care of the other avengers. It was just gonna be quality time with him and Peter today, and that was that. So MJ and Wade grabbed their bags, but as they approached the elevator, Peter came running out with his bag.

MJ shot Tony a look, and raised her eyebrows. She was worried. Tony wouldn’t let Peter go to school... right? Tony understood what his daughter was asking and shook his head. “Hey Peter.. I was thinking maybe you should stay home from school for a while.. and don’t worry about getting behind in your school work, we can just have MJ and Wade bring it. Sound good?” The man asked. He meant for it to sound like a statement, but it came out has a question. He really did want the kid to be comfortable. 

Peter felt frantic, and his eyes widened. Was Tony embarrassed to have adopted him? Was he mad that Peter was talking? He had tried! He honestly had. He just couldn’t- not yet. But when he met the billionaires eyes, he saw nothing but sincerity. So Peter slowly nodded his conformation, that yes, this was ok. He could see the stress leave Tony’s body once he did. 

“Thanks Pete. I’m just gonna drop them off, then I’ll be ba- oof!” Tony had started to say, only to be interrupted by Peter latching on to his arm, wildly shaking his head no. Tony looked down and saw the tears in his kids eyes. “Do you want to ride with us?” He asked cautiously. Peter nodded yes once again, face still hidden in Tony’s arm. 

The car ride was silent aside from music and the occasional comment. MJ and Wade both hugged Peter goodbye, and left for school. _Finally,_ Tony thought. _it’s just me and my kid._


	27. Cooking

The ride back to the tower seemed to drag on for _forever._ Neither had said a word, so the awkward silence stretched on. Tony kept glancing in the mirror to get a view of Peter. The kid was staring out the window, with a far away and longing expression on his face. 

_What is he thinking about?_ Tony thought to himself. He decided that even if the kid wasn’t gonna talk, he was. “Hey kid, since you aren’t going to school today can you think of anything you wanna do?” Tony asked kindly. Peter shrugged. “Do you want MJ and Wade to come over to drop off your homework and stay a while after school?” Tony tried. 

Peter nodded curtly, still looking out the window. “Alright, I’ll text have FRIDAY let them know. Also, if there’s anything you want let me know, I’d be happy to get it for you.” Tony said, trying to at least get the kid to look at him. But Peter only nodded once more, still looking out the window.   
  
Tony sighed in defeat as he pulled into the private parking garage at the tower. Peter went to open his door, but Tony quickly locked it. “Look Peter, I know you don’t really want to talk right now and that’s fine, but you gotta at least look at me, yeah?” He asked softly, not wanting to sound rude. 

“I care about ya kid, and I would never force you to talk, but I need to know what I can do to help.” He continued. Peter finally looked away from the window, and met his dads eyes. _Just one word, you can do it!_ Peter mentally chanted to himself. He opened his mouth and tried to force even just a small sound. 

After a minute of failing, Peter once again felt like crying. Tony must have noticed, because he was already getting in the backseat to sit with Peter. He reached over and hugged Tony, tears streaming down his face. “It’s ok kid. I don’t expect you to talk right now. Take your time.” Tony said has he rubbed soothing circles on the teens back. 

After Peter calmed down, they went back up to the pent house. Peter went to the bathroom to wash his face, while Tony started figuring out what to do for lunch. Peter waddled back out looking sheepishly at the billionaire. To say he was kind of embarrassed would be an understatement. 

However, Tony really didn’t care, he loved the kid. “Hey Underoos. Any of these sound good for lunch?” Tony asked, pulling out his list of places they could order from, or things he could make. Peter reviewed the list and shook his head. “What you don’t like my options? After all I’ve done for you? How _could_ you!” Tony said, making a pained expression, which was _very_ over exaggerated.

Peter just grinned and rolled eyes, which made Tony grin back. “Yeah whatever kid. Ok, since my list _clearly_ isn’t good enough for you, what do you want for lunch?” Tony asked. Honestly, if this kid wanted to fly to Italy and try the food there, Tony would take him right now. 

However, Peter wanted something much simpler, though it did take Tony a minute to understand. Peter had pointed at himself and gave a wide smile. Tony stared in confusion for a moment before he understood. “ _You_ want to cook?” Tony asked. Peter nodded enthusiastically, still smiling. “Alright then Gordon Ramsey, go right ahead.” He replied with an amused expression. 

Peter practically bounced over to grab what he needed, and started setting everything on the counter. He stopped when he noticed Tony watching. He raised an eyebrow at the man, to which Tony asked “What?” Peter pointed to the living room. “You want me to leave? Wow I see how it is kid. You do everything but get nothing.” Tony sighed dramatically. “Alright kid, don’t burn down the tower.” He said walking out. 

Peter waved goodbye and continued to work. He was going to make one of his favorite dishes- caramelized onion, mushroom, and chicken penne. Technically he hadn’t _successfully_ made it yet, but he had tried to make it before. He started to make the pasta, but didn’t know how much to use. 

He grabbed his phone to text Tony. He could text right? It wasn’t like talking. He could do it.

  
**Peter**

how much food should I make?

is Mr. Strange eating with us too?

**Dad**

I’m not sure ask him 

well he’s on the group chat so he probably will see it in a minute

**Peter**

wait this is the group chat 

**Dad**

yes

** Peter **

oops

** Nat **

You know?

**Ice Cube**

you’re in the tower?

**Vent Crawler**

and nobody told me!!   
  


** Dad **

no one knew bird brain

** Teal Vampire **

When do we get to see him?!

**Slow Gold**

I want to see him too!

** Point Break **

as do I!

** On your left **

I don’t really care

** VineQueen **

ha! Losers, I already knew

** Nat **

wanna rethink that statement?

**  
VineQueen **

Everyone but Natasha I meant 

** Mufasa **

what about me?

** VineQueen **

I said what I meant and meant what I said.

**Peter**

Get rekt

** Dr. Green **

Guys I’m trying to finish a project

**Mother Hen**

Peter, how about you make lunch for everyone and they can come up when you’re done. 

Tony looked at the last text with worry. “Hey Peter..” he called. Peter came out and glanced at him with a curious expression. “Are you comfortable with cooking for everyone?” Tony asked. Peter thought for a minute before nodding yes. “Ok sounds good. Let FRIDAY know if you need anything.” Tony sighed and went to head downstairs to explain that Peter might not be very talkative.

  
**Peter**

ok, I’ll have FRIDAY tell you guys when it’s done

**VineQueen**

I shall make my brother turn around and go back!

 **  
Point Break  
  
** Me and my brother shall also come!

**Snek**

Brother I am already here and have met him

**Point Break**

What?! When?!

**Snek**

Yesterday

** Point Break **

oh

**  
Scott**

cool I’ll be over in a minute

** Ice Cube **

why are you coming?

**Scott**

Im in this group chat too!

** Peter **

Yeah, be nice dark lord!

** Ice Cube **

Why

(Just about everyone’s laughter could be heard throughout the tower in nearby buildings.)


	28. Steve’s sus, I think he’s the.. Impasta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tittle has no relation to the the chapter, I just wanted to make a pasta pun. Also, Merry Christmas!

Tony was lost in thought until he heard the _ding_ of the elevator doors. He looked up and walked into the room full of avengers. “Tony. Who is this kid? Can we even trust him? I mean, do you even know him?” Steve immediately questioned. 

“Wow not even a hello Rogers.” the genius rolled his eyes. “Yes he is trustworthy, calm your ass down.” He continued, the annoyance dripping in his voice.

Tony allowed them to live in his tower, eat his food, and spends his money, yet Steve still acted like he was the on in charge. What happened to being a group of equals? 

Steve still looked doubtful, but didn’t push it. The tension between the two caused by the war amongst themselves hadn’t been resolved, but more so ignored. Though he had to admit, Bucky was kinda growing on him. 

The rest of the avengers watched tensed, unsure of how to proceed. They wanted to avoid conflict as much as possible. It was a good thing Bucky and Sam went to the gym not too long before. Hero’s fighting... didn’t end well. 

However, since Tony was kind of in a hurry, the team didn’t have to worry for too long. “Anyway. About lunch.... the kid won’t be talking much. Or, well at all. So don’t push him.” He told them. He turned to go when Natasha spoke up. 

“And why, will he not be talking? And why is he living here?” She said without hostility, but instead curiosity. Tony sighed and eyed the group. “Ok look, the kid probably doesn’t want me to tell you this, but his last living relative just died. That’s four guardians that have died while he was in their care. His aunt was all he had left, and his way of coping is a little different. At first he wouldn’t smile or make eye contact either, but we’ve been working on that. So please, don’t push the kid, yeah?”

The group was shocked to say the least. Peter had always seemed so happy and carefree. Who would’ve thought he’d have gone through so much at such a young age. 

“How old is Peter?” Wanda asked quietly. She still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the group. Tony smiled at her, and answered. “He’s fifteen.” The group wasn’t sure if they thought he’d be younger or older, but they were still surprised by his age. 

“Anyway, inform Thor, Scott, and anyone else that comes about it. I’m going back upstairs to keep an eye on my kid.” Tony said turning to go. 

After he left the room, the avengers began to talk. “He really cares about that kid, doesn’t he?” Clint says thoughtfully. The other avengers nod in agreement. “Do you think Peter is uncomfortable with us coming?” Pietro asked, starting to feel bad. 

“Well we did kind of invite ourselves...” Wanda agreed guiltily. The rest of the group thought for a moment and began to feel bad. Who knows what this kid is going through. 

“Tony would’ve have definitely told us no if the kid wasn’t comfortable with it.” A small voice said, scaring most of the team. A few yelps were heard, and a shriek made its way out of Clint when Scott grew back to his normal size. “It was just Scott..” Steve muttered, embarrassed he’d been scared. 

“I’d have to agree with the ant.” Loki said from his corner. “How long have you _been_ there?” Pietro asked, trying to hide the fact they had both scared him. “The whole time. I like the darkness and welcome it with open arms.” Loki tried to smirk evilly, but ended up looking more like he was smiling.

Though after the group found out he was a teen, his actions and words became more adorable and amusing to watch. “Yes Loki, because being emo is _sooo_ evil.” A sarcastic voice came. Loki turned and failed to hide the excitement on his face. “Shuri.” He acknowledged, trying hard not to smile. 

However, Shuri smiled kindly at him, and he relaxed and gave a genuine smile back. Natasha watched them with interest. “Who knew Loki could be nice?” Clint teased, though he felt bad when he saw Loki flinch. 

“Loki is secretly the kindest!” Thor’s voice boomed from the opening elevator. “Brooother!” Loki whined. “Oh. Sorry, Loki is scary and very evil. So evil.” Thor said smiling. The rest of the avengers tried to hold in their laughs when the saw the pout Loki gave his brother. 

Suddenly a portal opened and Stephen appeared with a sweaty Sam and Bucky. Loki jumped back on impulse, not wanting to fall through a portal for half an hour. _Again._ Stephen looked like he meant business as he began to speak.

“I have come to inform you lunch will be ready in a couple minutes, so get ready to come up. I happened to find these two on my way back. Go shower you smell. Oh, hello T’challa. I assumed you’d just be dropping Shuri off.” He said politely. 

Bucky and Sam just rolled their eyes and headed to their rooms to take a quick shower, still competing and messing with each other the whole way. Steve was glad Bucky found a new friend.

“I was going to, but my dear sister objected, insisting I must meet this.. cinnamon roll? I believe that’s what she called him.” The king answered. The group continued to talk, waiting for FRIDAY to tell them to come up. 

  
Meanwhile, Peter was finishing his dish. He’d made up plenty of it, after realizing he wasn’t the only one with a super appetite. To be honest, he was kind of nervous.

_What it they wanted to talk to him? What if they wanted him to leave? What if they didn’t like him? What if-_

His thoughts were cut short but Tony putting a hand on his shoulder. The older man seemed to have a super ability to tell when Peter needed him. Peter couldn’t decide if that was helpful or annoying. 

“Ready for me to call them up kid?” Tony asked. “Not too late to changed your mind you know.” He smiled kindly. Peter smiled back and gave a thumbs up to let the man know he was ready. 

“Ok. FRIDAY, send them up.” 


	29. Even Loki can be insecure, ok?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My insomnia has struck once again, so I have decided that I am going to write has much as possible before I pass out, cause I wanna get to the other parts of this story quicker. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :p

When the avengers got up Tony’s floor, Peter was setting the table. Tony was already sitting with a seat saved for his fiancé as Peter brought out the rest of the food.

He seemed jittery and nervous to them, and they all felt somewhat guilty about inviting themselves. However, when Peter saw them he gave them a big smile and wave. 

They all walked over to the table and took there seats. Tony was already sitting, so they left a spot on his right for Peter.

When Peter sat down he was in between Shuri and Tony, causing his nerves to slowly fade. 

Small conversations started as everyone started dishing up their plates, seeing as Peter wanted everyone to serve themselves so he didn’t give them too much or too little. 

Everyone was very surprised at how much the kid put on his own plate, but they assumed his eyes were bigger then his stomach. 

It was going well until the person across from Peter decided to open his mouth. 

“So Peter, what have you cooked for us.” Steve asked. 

_Of course_ it was Steve. Everyone stopped eating to glare at him. Tony had made it clear the kid didn’t want to talk and they shouldn’t push him. 

Peter was looking down at his feet, face turning beet red. He may have joked about Captain America being the dark lord and making “evil” videos, but he didn’t _mean_ it! 

Besides May always taught him it was rude not to respond when asked a question. 

_May._ He thought sadly.

How disappointed would she be in him? He felt himself spiraling down a rabbit hole of despair, but couldn’t catch himself.

Tony of course noticed, and gently put his hand on his kids’ shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

“You have eyes for a reason, Cap. Use ‘em” the billionaire said sarcastically, causing the rest of the group to snickered to themselves, and even Peter gave an amused smile.

Then Peter got an idea. He pulled the list of food places from earlier out of his pocket, and plucked a pen out of Tony’s suit pocket. 

_I made a pasta dish with caramelized onion, mushroom, and chicken penne. Although, I have never successfully made it so I hope it taste alright._

Peter wrote out in his messy scrawl. He handed it to Steve who in turn showed it to everyone else, seeing as they were jumping over one another to see what it said. 

“It taste wonderful Peter.” Natasha smiled.

Peter blushed and gaped at the red head. Did _the_ Black Widow just compliment his cooking?

“Yeah Pete. Never would’ve know it was your first try!” Bucky grinned.

“And besides if Nat complimented it, you know it’s gotta be good.” Clint winked. 

The rest of the group quickly agreed, and even Steve mumbled out a compliment. 

Peter blushed from the praise, and was smiling brightly till he noticed two people missing.

He shot a question look at his guardian, who seemed to have noticed too. 

“Hey guys? Where’s Loki and Th-“ Tony was quickly interrupted by Thor’s shout.

“We are here!! Sorry, my dear brother didn’t want to come up cause he was worried he’d make lunch awkward and be a bother the Peter!” He announced, causing Loki to blush and feel the need to defend himself. 

“I said no such thing!” He protested. 

However, the god of lies and mischief didn’t seem to live up to his name at the moment. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and wouldn’t make eye contact.

Everyone smiled slightly at the sight of it. Who would’ve thought that Loki really was just a kid?

Peter stood up and walked over to Loki, and pulled Shuri along. Loki and Shuri were confused as to what Peter wanted, but then Shuri seemed to understand when Peter gave her a smirk.

They both smiled evilly at each other, then turned to Loki. He seemed to catch on after that. 

“No, no don’t do it..” he started.

“No wai-“

But he was cut off by the two other teens tackling him in a hug. Shuri was very aware about Loki’s secret longing for the physical affection his was deprived of as a kid, and Peter quickly caught on. 

Loki tried to act annoyed, but found himself hugging them back anyway. A small smile made its way onto his face, until they started tickling him.

He was really ticklish on his stomach, though how they both knew he was unsure of. 

The adults stared in a mix of awe and shock at the sight of Loki doubling over laughing, and tears in his eyes from it.

“Stop! S s stop pl please! I’m sorry ok! Please st-“ he howled, laughter still filling up the room. 

Finally Peter and Shuri stepped away from the god.

“And that’s what you get for being insecure.” Shuri stayed firmly as Peter gave a single nod in agreement. 

“You guys are the worst.” Loki grumbled, wiping tears away from his eyes.

Although, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he sat down in the chair his friends saved for him. 


	30. Progression

The pleasant conversation resumed after the teens had gotten Loki to sit down. Everyone was involved in at least three conversations.

However they all noticed something changed about Loki. He was contributing in the conversations, surprising the adults. 

They found he was very quick witted and funny, as well as _highly_ sarcastic. Natasha took a quick liking to him after that. 

Even Peter was participating in his own way. He would smile and point, and write things down. Bruce sat quietly, but enjoyed listening.

Everyone was enjoying themselves so much, they didn’t realize how much time had passed until MJ and Wade came into the room. 

Peter was the first to notice, and immediately he ran to go greet them. When he got up, everyone seemed to notice them. 

“And who are _they?”_ Steve asked, narrowing his eyes. “Be nice dear..” Bucky said quietly. Though due to their line of work, most heard. 

“Well if _you must_ know, I’m Tony and Stephens daughter.” MJ answered sharply. She had no problem with him, but if he was going to talk rude, so was she. 

The group seemed taken aback by the comment, until they remembered the group chat.

“MJ, right?” Sam asked. “Yep.” She answered, putting her bag down and sitting on the floor. Wade followed her example, ignoring the stares of the team.

“You not gonna introduce yourself blondie?” Bucky asked teasingly. “Well, I thought you were asking her not me.” Wade said straight faced. “Though you should save that nickname for your boyfriend.” He winked.

The group paused for a moment before bursting out laughing. “ _Bucky!_ ” Steve exclaimed, blushing to his ears.

Wanda and Pietro high fived the boy, praising him. T’Challa just sighed to himself, wondering what his people would think of their king if they saw this.

“What?! I didn’t do anything doll. He figured it out all on his own.” Bucky smirked. “We all told ya it was obvious Cap.” Tony gloated.

“Whatever..” Steve grumbled causing the group to laugh some more. “My names Wade.” He said, looking quite pleased with himself.

“Nice name kid. You another one of Tony’s?” Bucky asked. “No!” Wade shouted quickly, as Peter violently shook his head no as well.

The boys looked at each other embarrassed, causing MJ to cackle loudly. “Oohhh, I get it now!” Bucky winked, causing both boys to get even redder.

They both looked away as the most the adults gave knowing looks. “I don’t get it?” Clint and Steve said, causing the rest of the group to burst out laughing yet again.

“Guess you’ll have to wait till you’re older.” Nat shrugged. Clint sighed and Steve nodded. Scott look at the man with disbelief.

_Didn’t he have a boyfriend? And wasn’t he ancient?_ Scott thought to himself. “Wait, but I’m like, I dunno 90 years old though?” He asked confused.

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Tony said, trying to hide his laughter like the rest of the group. They didn’t last long before they gave up, Steve growing red in the face.

Once the all calmed down, Clint had an idea. “So. Who wants to pay Mario Cart?” He smirked. 

The entire group perked up and grinned at the idea. Peter was gonna say yes too, but Tony interrupted. “No.” He said, more serious then Peter had ever heard him.

“Last time, if I recall correctly- _which I do-_ you got Mr. Spangles so mad he threw the whole _couch_ at the TV, and broke through not just one, but _seven_ walls. It’s not happening.” He said matter of factly.

The whole group grumbled, knowing Tony really meant it. “Fine.” Clint pouted. “We’ll just watch a movie instead.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Movie night and lunch with the avengers became a regular thing for Peter and Tony. He still wasn’t allowed to go back to school either, so he always looked forward to Monday’s and Friday’s.

Wade and MJ usually came to visit every day, and often stayed over due to poor home situations.

Sadly Thor and Loki as well as T’Challa and Shuri had to go home, so during the day Peter had no other teens to hang out with.

Although this problem wasn’t too hard to solve. Peter started working down in the labs with Tony, and the ladder realized just how smart Peter was.

Stephen was also spending time with Peter, helping him cook and teaching him new recipes.

He also started spending time with the other avengers, and had already helped with several pranks and him and Clint were planning more, with some help from Nat in exchange for protection.

He played video games and watched movies with them too, and the all adopted him as part of their family. Bucky even let him put magnets on his metal arm.

They tried to sneak play Mario Cart a few times, but Tony seemed to have a knack for catching them. They would succeed eventually. 

However, Peter still hadn’t talked. Nobody pushed too hard, but it still bothered him he couldn’t. 

They had all witnessed him at one point or another tearing up after failing to make even the smallest sound.

There was also the nightmares. He had them almost every night, and would waking up screaming and crying.

Tony would rush in to sooth his kid back to sleep, and stay with him till morning. He had been in the tower for almost three weeks now, and even though he was trying to be patient, Tony was getting worried. 

However, the nightmares stopped after the third week started, and Tony relaxed a little. Hopefully the kid would start talking soon.


	31. It’s not your fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s probably the end of my insomnia updates, but if I haven’t fallen asleep I’ll work on another one for you guys. 
> 
> Goodnight, love you all!!!

Peter was finally starting to feel happy again. He had been at the tower for about three weeks now, and every thing was going great.

He was getting along well with everyone, and getting close with the whole team, and on some level, Captain America too. Even his nightmares about rejection and not being able to save his aunt stopped.

However there was still one problem. He hadn’t talk yet. I mean, no had said to him it was a problem, but he knew it was. 

It was bothering him too, and he often tried so hard to talk. When he couldn’t, whoever he was with would just smile and continue with whatever they were doing. 

He even tried to talk on his own, but couldn’t find it in him to. He may have made it seem like he didn’t know why, and at first he didn’t, but now he did.

He just didn’t want to them cause then they would see the truth, too. And it was not a good truth. It was _his_ fault that aunt May died.

If he had just talked less and payed more attention, he could’ve noticed. Something had felt off for _months_ but he simply told himself she was just tired like she said. 

It was his fault Ben died too. If he had just shut his big mouth that night and listened to Ben instead of arguing, he would’ve been there to help. He _should’ve_ been there to help. 

And then there was his parents. He hadn’t realized it till he was older, but for some reason his parents knew they might not see their son again. 

He should have shut up and payed attention. They didn’t say see you soon or see you later like he did, they hugged him and said goodbye while holding back tears. 

He was never really sure why they got on the plane that night, but that was probably his fault too. Maybe they knew there was something fundamentally wrong with him, and went to find someone or something to fix him. 

Either way, it was all his fault. That’s why he didn’t want to talk. He was worried if he opened his mouth again he would lose Tony. Or Stephen and MJ. Or Wade and Ned. Or the team. Maybe all of them. 

That’s why he could never tell them. They would see that it was all _his_ fault. All of his loss was by his own hand. They would make him leave. 

These thoughts were always on his mind, and would always wrack him with guilt when he went to talk. 

Like right now, he was with Wade and MJ, and he had tried to talk and caused these toxic thoughts. 

“..ter? Peter? Peter!” MJ voice came to his attention suddenly. His eyes focused on her as he smiled apologetically. 

She smiled and relaxed a bit, as she continued what she was saying. “I gotta get going to my job, ok? I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled. “Wade, do you need a ride home?” She asked. 

“Nah Happy only has to take you. I got kicked out this morning...” he mumbled embarrassed. MJ smiled at him empathetically, understanding how he felt. 

“Ok. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Bye, keep it PG while I’m gone!” She smirked as she left the room, leaving two blushing boys. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Wade spoke. “I wish I didn’t have to go to school tomorrow. You think Tony will let me stay home and say I’m sick? My parents won’t notice. They think I’m failing school anyway.” Wade wondered allowed. 

Peter smiled and shook his head no, before getting an idea. He grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote something down for Wade. 

_ But I know who  _

_ will help!! _

“Who?” Wade asked skeptically. Peter just smile and grabbed the other boys hand, pulling him out the door. 

He dragged Wade to the elevator and pressed one of the buttons Tony recently installed so Peter would’ve have to speak. 

The doors opened and Wade still had no idea where he was. He’d only ever been on the main levels and Peters and Tony’s floor. 

His questions were answered when Bucky walked into the living room, just showered after a run. He looked at them inquisitively and raised a brow.

Peter gestured for Wade to speak. “Ok so, I asked Peter if Tony would let me call in sick to school tomorrow, cause you know I got kicked out for the sixth time in nine days, and ya know that’s not really fun. But Pete said Tony wouldn’t call in for me, but he though you would... so uh.. yeah.” He explained quickly. 

Bucky looked between the two for a moment before answering. “Ok.” He said simply. “Really?” Wade asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, on two conditions.” He replied. “Yes!” Wade shouted, punching the air. “Good. So here’s what I want for the first thing: get a lawyer to help you to get way from your parents.” He said kind of nervously. 

Wades smile faltered. “Well what’s the second thing?” He asked, trying to avoid the first. Bucky took a deep, shaky breath and paused before answering. 

“Then let me and Steve adopt you.” He said, looking directly at Wade to gauge his reaction. Wades smile left his face completely. “You.. what? W-w-why? I mean, I just annoy Steve..” he stammered, unsure of how to react. 

“No you don’t. He just acts like it.” Bucky snorted before his face softened. “But me and Steve discussed it... several times. This is something we want. We’ll help pay for the lawyer of course! And we have an extra room on this floor we could set up for you! And we cou-“ Bucky was cut off by Wade tackling him in a hug. 

“I agree with your conditions.” Wade smiled. Bucky smiled back at the kid, _his_ kid. “Great. Me and Steve kinda already had a tentative plan set up if you said yes. We were gonna ask tomorrow.. but now seemed like a good time.” The super soldier said. 

Peter grinned at the two, overjoyed that his friend would finally get loving parents. Wade spun around and tackled Peter in a hug too. 

“Thank you, Peter.” He said softly, truly thankful for his friend. They held the hug longer then most friends would, and Bucky cleared his throat loudly. 

“Now, I hope you know me, Steve, Stephen, and Tony are gonna have to set up rules for you two if your gonna be living together...” Bucky started. 

“Buuuuuccckkyyy” Wade whined. Bucky laughed at them and let them run upstairs back to Peters room. 

“Honestly, I never thought that I would get another chance at having parents. I thought I would be stuck with bad ones for ever.” Wade thought aloud, flopping onto Peters bed. 

Peter smiled encouragingly and yawned. Wade smiled in adoration as Peter stretched and yawned again. “Wanna watch a movie?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded with a smile and sat next to Wade on his bed. Then they went to search for a good movie to watch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes into the movie and Peter was already falling asleep. He was trying to stay awake, he really was. But he was so _tired.  
_

_It’ll be fine if I close my eyes for a couple minutes...._

However, that’s not quite what happened. Almost instantly after closing his eyes, Peter fell completely asleep, and ended up with his head on Wades shoulder. Wade laughed to himself as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

Wade laid in his back as Peter adjusted in his sleep to put his head on Wades chest, curled into his side. Wade smiled at the cuteness of the scene, and was prepared to stay put until Peter woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The movie had finished a while ago, and Wade had fallen asleep with Peter still curled into his side. 

Then suddenly Wade was woken by Peter shifting uncomfortably. He looked at the spiderboy in worry, unsure of what to do. 

He was debating on waking Peter up himself or getting Tony when Peter _spoke._ Actual words made their way out of Peters mouth. 

“I’m sorry! It’s all my fault. I should’ve learned to keep my mouth shut sooner...” he mumbled in a tense tone. “Please come back!” He begged someone. “I promise I’ll be quite this time dad! Cmon mom you believe me, right? Wait I’m sorry! Come back!” He cried to Wades horror. 

“...Ben? I’m so so so sorry!” He chocked out. “I didn’t mean to argue. I’ll listen now! _Please!”_ Peter begged once again, and Wade could hear the desperation in his voice. 

“Ben!!” He cried out one last time. He stayed silent for a minute, and Wade went to go wake him up, until he saw more tears make their way onto Peters face, and quietly called out for May. 

“May please. You’re all I have left. My last living relative. I don’t have anyone else! Please don’t go. You’re the only one who could make the guilt go away. You always said it wasn’t my fault. But how am I supposed to believe that now that you’re gone too?” He whimpered.

Wade shook him awake, not wanting to see Peter in that much pain any longer. Peter shot up after a moment, clearly panicked. He looked around anxiously until his eyes fell on Wade. 

“Peter...” he said gently. “It’s not your fault.” he said trying not to cry himself. “It’s not your fault.” He stated again as Peters puffy red tear stained face paled with realization of what his friend had just heard. 

Peter tried to hide his face in his hands, but but Wade pulled his hands away and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s not.” 


	32. We love Cuddles 🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what people! I can’t sleep *again* so hear you go, it’s two in the morning and I have produced whatever you want to call this chapter. 
> 
> Also, 
> 
> QUESTION!! How do you guys feel about Natasha/Clint? Like I know in cannon Clint has a secret farm family, but like, I low key ship it... if not I’ll leave it out, but I have plans for Nat so I kinda need to know soon. Thanks for reading as always!!!

Wade held Peter close while brushing his hair and whispering soothing words. “It’s not your fault.” He would repeat over and over again. “It’s not.” 

Peter cried and cried clutching Wade with an iron grip like his life depended on it. He wasn’t supposed to hear that. No one, and he meant no one, was supposed to. 

Wade would tell everyone what he’d heard, and they’d all leave him. All because he’d opened his mouth again. Even his subconscious was against him. 

After what felt like an eternity, Peter stopped crying. He still had his face buried in Wades chest, and was shaking uncontrollably. 

“Peter.” Wade called softly. “Come on Pete, look at me.” He requested gently. Peter slowly lifted his head to meet Wades eyes. 

“There’s those adorable doe eyes I love.” He said fondly with a relieved smile. “Can you tell me what that was about?” He asked. 

Peter once again hid his face in shame and embarrassment. “I... I... uh i-i-i-it was n-n-noth... not... nothing...” he stammered out, quieter than mouse. 

Wade pulled Peters face back to his until they were making eye contact. “Peter. Talk to me, _please.”_ the blond begged. 

Peter tried to look down but Wade had both hands firmly holding his face in place. His eyes bore into Peters, pleading with him to let him in. 

“C-c-can I write it d-d-down?” he stuttered, slightly louder than the last time. Wade smiled and nodded, and Peter found some solace in knowing he wouldn’t have to _say_ anything. 

Wade got up and pulled pen and paper from Peters desk, handing it to him. Peter scribbled out some words, scratching out and rewriting it several times till he finally handed it over to Wade. 

_It’s all my fault, Wade. All of it. They are all gone because I couldn’t learn to ~~shut my stupid big mouth~~ be quite and pay attention. And I’m scared Wade! What if the same thing happens to Tony or Stephen? What about you and MJ and Loki and Shuri? Or anyone else on the team. ~~I don’t wanna~~_ _I’m so afraid once they find out they’ll kick me out so I don’t ruin their lives... What am I supposed to do Wade? I have no where else to go! Help me Wade, please.  
_

Wade read the paper twice before looking back up at Peter. “Pete...” he said, glancing at the boy who was hiding his crimson tear stained face. “They wouldn’t. None of that is true.” He told the boy firmly.

“If you could talk it out with Tony...” Wade started. But Peter was already shaking his head no. He couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t.

“Peter, I know you don’t want to, but you’re going to have to at some point. I won’t make you right now, but you’ll never really be able to forgive yourself till you do. He _will_ understand Pete. And if he doesn’t, me and you can leave and find somewhere else to stay, alright?” he compromised. 

Peter seemed to think about this for a moment, and realized it was probably going to be his best offer so he nodded his agreement. 

Wade sighed in relief, and smiled relaxing significantly. “Ok. Thank you.” He said warmly. ”But you have proved you can talk, so please try to at least say something to the others, alright?” Wade requested. Peter nodded.

“Now, it’s two in the morning and spiders need there beauty sleep so c’mere.” Wade said while refusing to make eye contact with Peter. 

Peter flushed beet red and looked at Wade until he met his eyes. Wade laid down and opened his arms, inviting Peter to go back to their earlier position.

Peter smiled happily and dove to put his head back on Wades chest, snuggling into his side. “Goodnight Peter..”Wade said, voice sweet and gentle. “Goodnight..” Peter rasped out after a moment. 

Wade grinned gleefully as he looked at the boy with all his adoration for him. _Finally_ , he thought. _Finally Peter was making real progress.  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter woke up still cuddling with Wade, except they had both shifted in their sleep. Wade was now on his side with an arm draped over Peter, as Peter faced him and held on to Wades shirt with both hands. 

“Morning Spidey.” Wade grinned when he saw that Peter had woken up. Peter glanced around still dazed from sleep, until he recalled the events of last night. 

He mentally groaned as he looked around for his phone. Wade must have noticed, cause he handed Peter his own. “Sorry, you forgot to plug in your phone last night, so I just plugged it in.” He said. 

Peter nodded and checked the time. 9:23 in the morning. He didn’t remember the last time he had gotten more than two hours of peaceful sleep. However, he had slept peacefully beside Wade for about seven hours. 

Peter smiled sheepishly at Wade, the residing embarrassment from last night still apparent. “Don’t worry bought it.” Wade smiled. 

Peter yawned and stretched, but didn’t move to get out of the bed. “So what do you wanna do today Pete? Bucky really called the school and told them I was sick.”

Peter glanced at his friend and shrugged. “Wow really helpful.” Wade rolled his eyes. Peter grinned has he laid back down. 

“Oh no ya don’t. There will be no more sleeping. I have laid here for the past _two hours_ awake, not daring to wake _you_ up. C’mon.” Wade stated. 

“ _What?_ ” Wade asked when he noticed Peters amused stare. Peter grabbed his sheet of paper and wrote: 

_You watched me sleep for two hours? That’s kind of creepy Wade._

“Well _sooorrry_ for being nice and not wanting to wake you up.” Grumbled Wade.

Peter smirked evilly and Wade tackled him. “Ya know what Peter Parker!” He started, beginning to tickle Peters stomach. 

No other words were said as Wade listened to Peter laugh for the first time in a long time, enjoying the sweet melodic sound. Wade glanced fondly at the boy, still smiling. 

Peter smiled back with just has much fondness, if not more. Wades eyes flickered down to Peters lips, the temptation rising in his mind.

Peter seemed to notice what Wade was thinking, and began to lean in. Wade noticed and leaned in as well, their faces getting closer and closer.....

Until a loud knock on the door made them both freeze. “Hey Pete! FRIDAY said you were awake. Can I come in? Or can you come get the door?” Tony asked. 

Peter scrambled off the bed and threw the door open. “Hey Pete.... and Wade.” the older man smirked. Both teens flushed crimson and looked away. 

“Well no need to get so embarrassed. Anyway, time for breakfe- wait Wade!! Don’t you have school right now?! What’re you doing?!” Mr. Stark said frantically. 

“Calm down before you have an aneurysm Stark. Bucky called in for me and told the school I was sick.” Wade smiled. 

“Oh...” Tony said, his panic fading to slight embarrassment. “Well that’s good. I came to tell Peter lab day has been cancelled cause I gotta fly to Miami for a couple meetings, and won’t be back till tomorrow. Luckily you’re here to keep him company. Also, Stephen is coming with me. Sorry, I just found about these a few minutes ago, but I can’t miss these ones.” He informed the teen. 

Peter smiled dismissively, and waved goodbye. Tony gave his kid a hug and Wade a pat on the shoulder before leaving. 

Wade and Peter made eye contact again, unsure of what to say now. Luckily, they were saved from having to make a decision by Clint dropping out of a vent, directly next to the boys. 

“Tony’s gone and can’t come back for over a day. You know what that means!” Clint sang. The boys looked at each other with confused looks, then turned to Clint.

“Mario Cart!!” Steve shouted from the living room. And suddenly all the avengers could be heard cheering in the living room, and Peter grinned. 

Clint started his chant as him and the boys marched into the living room. “Mario Cart! Mario Cart! Mario Cart! Mario Cart! Mario Cart!”


	33. Mario Cart pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I have only ever played Mario Cart *once* for like two minutes, but I barely remember it, so sorry if I get how the game works wrong 
> 
> Also since this is the first chapter I’m posting in 2021, HAPPY NEW YEARS 
> 
> Yes, I’m aware it’s 2:30 in the morning again, but before anyone tells me to sleep again, I have an excuse this time!! It’s New Years ;D

Everyone gathered in the living room, all buzzing with excitement.

Playing Mario Cart was basically a sacred right at this point, and no one wanted to miss it. 

Clint and Nat were the best players, but to the teens surprise they found out Captain America was obsessed with the game- but he always got third place or lower, and could never beat Clint or Natasha.

It drove Cap crazy, which is what lead to him destroying a TV and many walls. “Ok everyone, only four of us can play at a time, so we are gonna have to take turns. We’ll play Rock Paper Scissors, and the four with the most wins get to play, and then we will line up everyone after that. Whoever gets the lowest place has to trade with the next in line.” Clint said. 

From the way he explained, it was obvious that this was how they usually did it, but he was saying it again for Peter and Wades sake. 

They played paper rock scissors, and declared Nat, Pietro, Wanda, and Wade the winners.

Peter ended up being the last, due to his bad luck. 

Meanwhile Clint was fuming over losing to Wade, even though he got to play next.

The first game started, and Nat got first, Wade second, Wanda fourth (one of the console controlled players beat her), and Pietro was twelve. Who would have known that the speedster sucked at racing games. 

Clint replaced Pietro, and he didn’t hold back on the trash talk.

“Hey newbie! Move aside dumb blonde!” He yelled has he attempted to pass Wade.

Wade raised an eyebrow at the overgrown _child,_ and smirked.

“Careful what you wish for old man.” Wade used his power up to bullet past Clint, throwing the archer off. 

“Hey!!” He screeched.

“What? I got out of your way, like you wanted.” Wade said in a sugar sweet voice that was undeniably fake. 

Clint growled and struggled to catch up. Meanwhile, Wade passed Wanda and caught up to Black Widow.

Wade had been bragging for weeks about how good he was at this game, but everyone thought it was all talk. Clearly not.

“If you know what’s good for you лютик, (buttercup) you’ll stay back in second place.” She threatened.

“Of course мастер-игрок (master player)” He responded with a smile.

Natasha gave him a look of surprise before smiling.

“You know Russian?” She asked.

“Just a little.” He smiled.

She nodded approvingly as they continued their race.

Nat ended up in first again with Wade has a close second, Clint has the fourth, and Wanda has the fifth. 

“Ha take THAT!” Clint yelled victoriously.

“You know you were only one away from having to switch right?” Wanda asked, her accent thick.

Clint stuck out his tongue in response before turning back to the screen. Next was Bruce, then Bucky, Scott (who appeared out of no where), then Sam. 

The entire time Natasha kept first place with Wade right behind her in second, and Clint switching between third and fourth trying to catch up. 

Finally it was Caps turn, and he was determined to beat at least one of the three.

While Wade and Clint insulted each other, Steve was focused on winning. 

He was trying really hard, but Wade and Clint were still right in front of him, and it was the last lap.

So he did the last thing anyone would expect from captain America.

He _cheated._  
  
He threw a pillow at the back of Wades head, giving him and Clint the perfect opportunity to pass by. 

“Hey!” Wade cried out too late. He had lost.

“Sorry, but that’s technically not against any of the rules..” Clint smirked. 

“It may not be, but now me and Peter are gonna beat your asses for sabotaging my лютик (Buttercup).” She huffed.

“C’mon булочка с корицей. (cinnamon roll)” she called to Peter. 

He glared at her as he got up, trying his best to ignore Wades snickering. 

“Do you know Russian too?” Nat asked in amusement. 

Peter nodded yes, to which she laughed. Wade was still trying not to laugh when a though occurred to him. 

“Wait Peter... have you ever played this before?” He asked curiously.

Peter shook his head no, causing a gasp to go about the room. 

“Have you ever played any video games?” He asked. 

Peter shook his head sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by his lack of experience.

Everyone looked taken aback, before they all jumped up to show him how to play. Except Clint and Steve of course, seeing as they didn’t really want to risk losing.

Once Peter nodded that he was ready, the playing resumed. This race was a very quite one, as everyone was focused on winning. 

Clint and Steve were so focused on beating each other, they didn’t notice Peter sneak by. 

And has he passed Natasha, she said nothing. He quietly stayed in first place, maintaining his spot. 

On the final lap, Steve finally got well past Clint. Clint tried to catch up, but he was too far behind. 

“Ughhh. Fine, at least Peter is still behi-“ Clint started until realizing Peter was in first. 

“You let him pass you?!” Steve yelled. 

Peter smiled and kept going, almost to the finish line. Natasha smiled too, enjoying the show. Both Clint and Steve sped up, and they both passed Natasha who was going unusually slow. 

They had almost caught up, and Peter wouldn’t win, they were almost there....

But they weren’t close enough. The men started in devastation has the screen read Peter first, Steve second, Clint third, and Nat fourth. 

“The _one_ time I beat Nat and Clint, this kid who has _never even played,_ comes and beats us all?” Steve said obviously annoyed. 

Everyone cheered for Peter, and announced it was time to get off and go eat lunch. 

“No!” Steve suddenly yelled out. 

They all turned to look at Steve, all slightly concerned. 

“You!” He bellowed, pointing at Peter.

“I challenge you to a rematch!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, the Mario Cart shall continue tomorrow! 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed 💕❤️


	34. Mario Cart pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a hot minute to update!! Going back to online schooling was kinda stressful 😅
> 
> Enjoy as always!!

"I challenge you to a rematch!!" Cap yelled while glaring at the young spider.

Everyone looked over to the super soldier, unsure how to react. They knew he was.... dedicated when it came to the game, but he wasn't _that_ serious about it, was he?

However, he was still glaring at Peter with a look of pure annoyance. The boy was shifting on his feet awkwardly. 

“You must really wanna lose hun.” Bucky chuckled, in an attempt to change the subject. 

“No, I wanna a rematch so I _don’t_ lose.” Steve replied impatiently. 

Peter gave no verbal answer, instead he sat down and grabbed the controller, looking up at Steve expectingly. 

Steve grinned and sat back down. The team sighed and gathered around, cause there was no way they were missing this. 

They began the first game, which Peter had managed to win too.

“Beginners luck.” Steve scoffed, while the rest of the avengers held back smiles.

“Again!”   
  


The next game went much the same, and Peter won. 

“Again!”   
  


Peter won a third, fourth, fifth, and even sixth time.

So when Captain asked for a seventh, Peter couldn’t help but mess with him a bit.

He would let Steve get really close to him before hitting him with a turtle, or using a power up to pass him.

This only left Steve more aggravated, and behind Peter.

So obviously Peter _had_ to keep doing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had lost to the kid who’d only just learned to play that day. He had lost. _Every._ _Single._ _Time._

How has he not won at least one game? The two had been playing alone for nearly seven hours! They’d all lost count of how many races a long time ago.

People began to get bored after two hours, and after three most left. Bucky and Wade stayed the whole, Bucky cheering for Steve and Wade cheering for Peter.   
  


Steve lost again. “One more!” He yelled. “Steve, sweetheart, love of my life, you have been playing for _hours,_ Peter hasn’t eaten since breakfast, he’s yawned at lest twelve times in the past minute, and you could use a break.” Bucky said pleading. 

Peter looked away has he stifled another yawn. He tried to wave his hand and say it’s fine, but Wade wasn’t having any of that. 

“Nope. You need to eat. And your so behind all sleep that you’d need to sleep for at least six months straight to _somewhat_ catch up. Cmon.” Wade stated, going to drag his friend up. 

Peter protested by going limp and attempting to stay on the floor. He grabbed on to the edge of the sofa, determined to stay in place.

Wade raided an eyebrow “Really? Ya sure you wanna try that?” He questioned. 

Peter nodded, and held to the couch tighter. Wade held Peters glare before he made a decision. 

“You asked for it.” 

Before Peter could even blink Wade had practically leaped across the room, and moved to pick up Peter. 

Peters grip on the couch faltered and he panicked, feeling the blush come to his cheeks. I mean, obviously he was stronger than Wade, but using his super strength in front of the avengers wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do. 

So Wade easily managed to pick Peter up. Peter had expected the blonde to make him stand up or throw him on the couch real quick, but what happened he was unprepared for. 

Wade had picked up Peter bridal style, and began carrying him to his room. Peter made a flustered and incomprehensible noise in protest. 

Wade smiled and kicked open Peters door, throwing him on the bed. Peter looked up at Wade expectantly, pink dusted across his face.

Wade smirked as he leaned forward, watching Peters eyes close slowly. Wade kissed Peters forehead and moved back. 

“Wait right here while I grab you some food.” Wade smiled sweetly, ignoring Peters red face and slight pout. 

He opened the door before hesitantly turning around. “Can’t let my Spider-baby go hungry, can I?” He winked. 

Peters face got redder than he thought possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade was heating up the leftovers from the spaghetti Clint had made. It was a simple pasta dish, but Peter loved his pasta. 

He made sure to get a huge serving too, cause dang that boy could eat!

While he was waiting, two voices approached. “I don’t understand why you’re so obsessed with winning that game..” 

“....Neither do I...”

Wade looked over to see Bucky and Steve entering the kitchen. 

“Oh, I assumed you and Peter would be wanting some privacy right about now...” Bucky smirked. 

“Can’t have to much physical activity if he’s starving now can I?” Wade shot back.

Bucky cracked a smile while Steve looked taken aback by Wades comment. 

“True. Always gotta make sure to feed ‘em first.” Bucky said, winking at Steve. 

The ladder went red, and turned away grumbling about “stupid boyfriends”.

Bucky laughed loudly and turned to Wade. “So... me and Steve have a court date set next week... apparently cause Steve’s Mr. America or whatever, they rushed this case. Your parents agreed to come...” Bucky told the kid. 

Wade went still, and took a moment before nodding his head. 

“Look, I know Steve doesn’t act like it but he really does like you. As do I, seeing as you get my humor.” Bucky smiled. 

Wade smiled back slowly. “Well you know.... if you guys _are_ really going to adopt me-“ 

“We are!” Bucky interrupted. 

“If you win the case. But as I was saying, if you are, then should we uhhh.. I don’t know....” Wade started awkwardly. 

Bucky patiently waited for the teen to finish his thought.

“ _Maybeweshouldgodosomethingasafamily?”_ Wade said quickly and quietly. 

“Sorry, could ya say that slower?” Bucky asked, hiding a smile. He had heard it, but he also heard Steve coming and wanted him to hear it from their future kid.

Wade cleared his throat, and began just as Steve walked into the room. “Since you’re gonna adopt me and all, maybe we should go do something as a family..” he said, obviously embarrassed.

Bucky grinned wide as he saw Steve’s surprised face. “Alright. Well plan something soon.” Steve said after a moment, causing Wade to look up, surprised by his entry.

“Anyway kid, ya might want to get that food to your boyfriend..” Bucky winked.

“He’s not my boyfriend! ...yet.” He said the last part quietly, but the two super soldiers heard.

“Good luck.” Bucky and Steve said amusedly together. Wade smiled genuinely at them, before grabbing the food to take to Peter.

He opened the door and saw Peter was still on the bed, fidgeting with his hands. _He must be starving!_ Wade thought.

“Hey!” Wade greeted. Peter smiled and grabbed his phone to send Wade a message. “Uh uh. Cmon Peter, you said you would work on talking.... please? If you try and can’t, then I’ll leave it alone.” Wade said, giving Peter a pleading look.

Peter sighed, and decided Wade was right. He really should try to talk again, even if it is just a little and just to Wade. 

He opened his mouth and began to form his question. “What... t..took.. y-you s..s-s.. so long?” He said shakily. 

Wade smiled, feeling very proud of Peter. “I was talking to Bucky and Steve.” He answered simply. 

Peter gave him a question look. “About you.” He supplied winking, causing Peter to blush. “And I have a court meeting next week so they can get custody of me.” He added. 

Peter smiled happily before asking “Do.. do you want me.. to.. to come with y-you?” his voice sounding more sure. 

Wade smiled and said, “If you want. Now eat.” He commanded. 

Peter pouted and shook his head. “What? Why not?” Wade asked. Peter shrugged playfully, and Wade realized he was getting messed with. 

“Well _fine._ I’ll eat it.” He said, going to pick up the fork. He was about to put it in his mouth when Peter snatched it away, yelling “Yeah, no! My food!” And shoving the bite in his mouth. 

Wade laughed at Peters glare, and soon Peter joined in too. Peter then got back to eating, yawning between bites. Wade smiled and waited for Peter to finish eating, before they started watching some random Netflix show.

After many episodes Wade realized the dishes were still there, and went to put them in the kitchen. 

When he came back, Peter had already fallen asleep. Wade smiled and laid down next to Peter. It was almost midnight, and he was tired. 

Little did they know Steve was in the living room practicing for the rematch he would demand tomorrow......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario Cart pt. 3 next chapter!!!!


	35. Mario Cart pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry it’s kinda short!
> 
> Also, I have a really bad habit of updating between 12 and 4 in the morning.... but here you go!!

Peter slowly opened his eyes to find Wade sleeping peacefully next to him. This was the second night in a row the he and Wade had spent together- not that he was complaining. 

He continued to stare at Wade, feeling the blush run to his face. He was honestly confused. 

Did Wade actually like him, or was he just being a good friend that had a flirtatious personality? He was really hoping it was the first. 

Without really thinking, Peter reached his hand and began to to play with Wades hair. He had really soft, satiny hair. 

Peter wasn’t sure how long he had spent like that, but at some point Wade had woken up. 

He watched Peter curiously, wondering what he was thinking. Peter must’ve noticed, because his embarrassed eyes met Wades smirking ones. 

“Well good morning. I could get used to waking up like this.” Wade smiled teasingly. 

Peter huffed embarrassed and turned away. Wade laughed to himself before asking the time. 

“6:23, it’s Saturday too so you don’t have to go to school!” Peter responded cheerfully. 

“Ugh. It’s too eeeaaaaaaarrrlyyy” Wade exaggerated. 

“That’s tuff. Get out of bed.” Peter demanded. 

Wade pouted but sat up all the same. Peter smiled at him and they sat there just looking at each other until Captain came running in. 

“FRIDAY Said you guys were finally awake! Come on, I need to beat Peter in Mario Cart!” Steve yelled. 

The boys blinked in confusion before bursting out laughing. Well Wade laughed, and Peter was close. 

Peter nodded and got up, dragging Wade with him. Wade groaned and followed to the living room where the rest of the team was.

Currently, Wanda, Scott, Bucky, and Sam were in an intense game. All right on top of each other, and it looked like they passed the finish line at the same time. 

The game revealed Wanda in first, Bucky in second, Scott in third, and Sam in fourth. 

“How?! How the hell is that fair!” He complained. The other three laughed and told him to accept defeat. 

They were discussing a rematch when a thought occurred to Peter. He pulled out his phone and texted Wade. 

**Spider-Baby**

Wait but won’t Tony be home soon?

**DeadSimp**

oh right! I’ll ask right now!  
  


(A/N Wade came up with both names and won’t let Peter change them)

“Hey! Peter wants to point out that Tony will be home soon!” Wade yelled, gaining the attention of every hero in the room.

They all looked at the boys as if they hadn’t noticed they entered. 

“Nah turns out they won’t be back till tomorrow morning, something went wrong in one of the meetings.” Clint explained. 

Peter nodded to say he understood, and sat down to watch the rematch. However, Steve had other plans. 

“Nope nope nope. Me and the kid need to play so I can win.” He said. 

“Wait Steve..... You didn’t even win _once_ yesterday?” Sam asked stifling his laughter. 

Steve gave a flustered look but said nothing. Wade grinned as he got an ingenious idea. 

“Hey FRIDAY?” He asked. “Yes Mr. Barnes?” Wade gaped at the name before he went on with his question, ignoring Bucky’s smirk. 

“How many rounds did Peter and Steve play together, and how many did Steve win?” Wade asked smugly. 

“Wait FRIDAY don’t!-“ Steve yelled in vain. 

“Capsicle and Peter played 674 rounds together yesterday, and Peter got first place in all, while Steve got second in 294 of the rounds, and got third place or lower in the other 380.” She informed the group. 

Steve glared at the ceiling while the rest of the team just laughed. “Which is why I want a rematch.” He grumbled. 

Peter nodded and grabbed a controller. “Fine, but I’m joining you.” Clint grouched. “Also...” Natasha started. “You can only have _Three_ tries to beat Peter. We’d all like a turn to play you know.” 

Steve agreed and they began to play. The first race was lively. More than half the team was cheering for Peter, while the other half wanted to hear some trash talk. 

The adults insulted each other throughout the race, and when Peter finished before the other two, they stopped talking. 

Peter got first, than Clint, and last Steve. “Two more races.” Nat reminded happily. 

The second race had no trash talk but plenty of cheering. Peter won again, but this time Steve got second and Clint third.

“Stupid icicle. You just got lucky, that’s all.” Clint snarked. 

“You lost fair and square.” Steve mumbled, still mad Peter was winning. “Last race! Last race! Last race!” The team chanted. 

The three got ready to play, and this round was silent. They choose the hardest and longest map possible. 

Peter was in first until the last lap, then he fell behind. Clint and Steve grinned like madmen as they began to speed towards the finish line. 

But only Wade and Bucky saw the grin on Peters face. He had found a secret short cut, and swerved right in front of them to the finish line. 

Peter had won again. Cheers erupted from around the room as Peter grinned. “No! That’s not fair!!” Steve whined as Clint bowed. 

“Good for you, young lad!!” Thor yelled. Peter smiled before doing a double take. If Thor was here....

Loki and Shuri were behind him, probably trying to scare him. He turned around and tackled them in a hug. 

“Nicely done Peter.” Shuri praised. “Very well done indeed.” Loki complimented. 

Steve threw his controller at the floor, anger getting the better of him. He really wanted to win that game too much. 

The controller shattered, and a piece went straight towards Peters eye. He smirked and caught it, before deciding he wanted to do something.

“Nice try Satan! You’ve tried to take me down to hell with you countless times, but as I’ve said, it shall never work!” Peter declared, shocking everyone in the room. 

They all stared at him in surprise, except for Wade, who wore a proud smile. Peter smiled back, but before any words could be said, they realized they had ignored the elevator ding....

And the two men who had walked out. 

Tony gaped at Peter and looked around before speaking. 

“WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT MARIO CART?!!?!?!?!”


	36. I’m back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo.... I’m not dead! I’m really sorry I haven’t updated in like two weeks! I was having a lot of problems in my personal life and my coping mechanisms are.... questionable. I didn’t have the motivation to keep writing and I’m really sorry! But I’m back and will try to right a lot more often! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Tony was glaring at the adults in the room before turning to Peter. He gave some thought before deciding he would talk to the boy separately. 

“So. What. Did. I. Say. About. MARIO CART?!” Tony screamed at the team. 

“It was Steve’s idea!” Clint blurted. 

“What wait-“ Steve began to protest. 

“Nah it was Steve and Clints.” Nat said unapologetically. 

The team nodded in agreement and Scott said, “I just came here cause I was bored and my daughter is at a friends house.”

Tony face palmed and sighed. He wordlessly took the console and began walking to his room. 

“Well at least you didn’t break anything important..” he mumbled. “Cmon Pete, I wanna talk to you.” He continued. 

Peter nervously glanced at the other teens who gave sympathetic and encouraging smiles. 

“Good luck.” Wade whispered. 

Peter followed Tony down the hall into his own room, his apprehension and anxiety growing by the second. 

They entered the teens room and the genius motioned for Peter to sit on the bed as he took a seat in the desk chair. 

“So Pete. How were you while I was gone?” Tony asked, trying his best to sound neutral.

Though he would be lying if he said it didn’t sting a little that Peter talked to the team before him. How long had been taking anyway?

“Mr. Stark! Uhhhh well I-I I’m sorry! I swear that was the first time I’ve talked t-t-to the team I swear! Well, I started talking to Wade because I had a nightmare b-b-but that’s it! I wasn’t trying to exclude you, I-“ Peter rambled on, only to be cut off. 

“Pete, bud, I’m not mad. I’m glad you’re talking again. Glad I was here to hear it.” Tony smiled. 

Peter smiled in relief as he replied. “Thanks Mr. Stark.”

“Oh no no no no!” Tony announced.

“What?! What’s wrong?” Peter asked, worried. 

“There will be no “Mr. Stark” in this tower!” He said, leaving no room for argument. 

“Oh well uhhh... sorry Tony?” Peter tried. It was a bit more embarrassing calling a literal billionaire dad in person...

Tony looked Peter over before nodding approvingly. “Good enough.”

Peter smiled brightly at his ‘dad’ until a though occurred to him. 

“Umm so what’re you gonna do to the team for playing? I mean nothing broke besides Steve’s controller....” Peter asked, still smiling slightly. 

“Oh, they’re gonna get a talking to. As a matter of fact let’s go right now!” Tony decided, grabbing Peter and dragging him to the living room. 

“So. Natasha, Stephen, Scott, Thor, T’Challa, Shuri, Loki, and Wade can leave. You too Peter. The rest, stay.” Tony said has he entered. 

“Hold up! Nat and Scott played too!” Clint argued. Tony raised an eyebrow and Clint shut his mouth. 

“Natasha is a Natasha, so that doesn’t need explanation. And Scott was just bored.” Tony explained to answer Steves glare. 

“What about us?” Pietro asked. 

Tony thought about it before answering. “Babysit Pete and his friends.”

“Hey! The teens protested.

“Sorry children, but I’m going to have to agree with Tony. He has a bad temper.” Stephen said. 

“Rude- but thank you.” Tony added. 

The teens grumbled but left none the less. They all went to Peters room, and FRIDAY sound proofed both the living rooms and Peters room. 

“Oh come on! We wanted to hear!” Shuri complained, flopping onto the bed. 

“You probably still will. Stark gets loud when mad.” Pietro said. 

“How loud?” Wade asked, pulling Peter to sit next to him on the floor.

His question was answered when even those without super-hearing heard Tony’s muffled shouts, even with the soundproof. 

“Why’s he so mad about a game?” Loki asked aloud, lying on the bed.

“Good question.” A voice rose from the far side of the room.

“MJ?! When’d you get here?” Peter asked surprised.

“Da- I mean Tony! Tony picked me up on the way here and no one noticed me enter.” 

“Oh cool!” Peter smiled.

“I’m sorry who picked you up?” Loki smirked, teasing the girl. 

MJ rolled her eyes to hide her embarrassment, and changed the topic. “Anyway, back to Loki’s question.” 

“Well you see..” Wanda began. 

“He hates losing more than Steve.... but he’s worse than him.” Pietro finished. 

“ _What?”_ The teens asked together.

Suddenly the doors opened with Stephen entering. 

“Tony... Tony has challenged Peter and Steve to a race.” He sighed. 

Peter gave a shocked looked as the room burst with laughter. Great. More Mario Cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading, sorry it’s short and I’ll try to update soon!


	37. Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda boring and short, sorry. I know where I wanna get to, but I got to have filler chapters so it fits the timeline better 😓
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some family fluff!

Peter was unsure how he had found himself in this predicament. He was simply doing as Tony requested, and playing Mario Cart with Steve and Tony. 

It wasn’t his fault they sucked!

Tony really was worse than Steve, and that was saying a lot. They had _only_ played seven matches so far, but Tony had gotten twelve place in all but one of them. 

Which is exactly how they ended like this- with Tony yelling and demanding to know who taught Peter to play. 

“Stark, literally all that we said was press this to go forward, this for the boost, and this for the power ups. He figured it out all on his own-“ Clint tried to explain. 

“No one just picks up a game and ends up _that_ good at it in less than a day!!” Tony protested. 

“Well if you put it that way, it was Peters boyfriend then!” Clint declared, ready to shift the focus to _anyone_ else. 

“ _We are not dating!”_ Peter and Wade yelled together, flushed red. 

“I never said Wade, though. I could’ve meant Loki- or maybe a kid from Peters school.” Clint smirked. 

Both Wade and Peter went ten shades brighter while their friends and the adults stifled their laughter. 

“Now now, let’s not blame my kid.” Bucky said putting an arm on Wades shoulder. Wade smiled gratefully at Bucky, a warm feeling in his chest. 

“Besides, if my kid could play the well don’t you think he would’ve taught me!” Steve said, and the group was unsure if he was defending or complaining. 

“So Pete, where’d you learn?” Tony asked. 

“Darling please, leave the poor kid alone.” Stephen said while reaching his arms out towards Peter. 

“Thanks mum!!” Peter said gratefully accepting the doctors huh. “You heard him, _Mr. Stark._ Leave me alone!” Peter smirked playfully.

“Oh so _that’s_ how it’s gonna be? _Really?_ ” Tony huffed. “Whatever. At least _I_ have MJ!” He retorted.

“Says who?” MJ asked. 

The billionaire gasped in offense and put a hand over his heart while everyone watched the domestic scene in front of them.

“I’m neutral, and will not help either of you.” MJ said bluntly, still reading her book.

Tony and Stephen exchanged glares when suddenly Stephen smirked.

“You know MJ..... Tony makes the best face in crisis, and I’m sure it’ll make a lovely addition to your collection...” Stephen said while looking at his nails. 

MJ’s eyes shot up to glance between her dads before looking at Peter who was holding in laughter.

She smiled, glad to see him happy and proceeded to ask, “So what are you proposing?”

“Tony is never in more of a crisis than when his family is against him...” Stephen hinted.

“Welp, mom won, sucks for you.” MJ said getting up to go stand by Peter. 

“MJ, I could buy you a whole building with people constantly in crisis!” Tony blurted.

“I could just open a portal right here right now to anywhere. Just tell me where the most people in crisis are that you want to draw.” Stephen leveled.

MJ and Peter looked between their parents and fell on the floor laughing. Tony and Stephen glared at each other for a moment before giving in to laughter as well.

The rest of group left quietly, as to not disturb the family. When they were done laughing they noticed everyone was gone, and it was just the four of them.

“You children are so rude. Must get it from your mother.” Tony teased.

The children stuck their tongues out at him, and Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“Kidding! Mostly...” he said, still smiling.

“You’d better be. Now, do you kids wanna watch a movie?” Stephen asked.

“Yes!” They said together, though MJ was less energetic about it.

They all eat on the couch together, and Stephen told FRIDAY to play _Ratatouille_.

He remembered MJ once told him Peter loves that movie and she enjoyed drawing the characters.   
  


A little over half way through the movie and the kids had already fallen asleep. Peter ended up with his head on MJ’s shoulder, legs tucked into the cushion, while MJ had her head on his, sketch book still in hand. 

Tony and Stephen laughed at the cute sight, making sure to tell FRIDAY to take plenty of pictures. They each scooped up a child and carried them to Peters room, gently setting them on the bed. 

“Man kids are tiring.” Tony complained as he flopped into bed. 

“Not as tiring has you.” Stephen snarked, joining him in bed. 

Tony stuck out his tongue and Stephen rolled his eyes. After that, they both cuddled under the covers and fell asleep.


	38. The baby and the simp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a bit of Spideypool :3

Peter shot awake in a cold sweat, his breathing heavy. He looked around anxiously before a clock reading _1:38 am_ caught his eye. 

He stumbled out of bed still trying to catch his breath, not sure where he was going. He made his way out of the room, managing not to wake MJ up. 

Then he ran. He ran out to the living room, and to the stairs, stumbling the whole way. He ran up twelve flights of stairs never stopping until he reached the roof. 

The cold night air made each breath feel like a dagger in his chest, a constant pain that would not stop. He couldn’t even remembered what he had dreamed, couldn’t remember why he was running. 

He was breathing so hard, and not sure what to do. He couldn’t focus or get his senses to relax, and didn’t notice someone running towards him. 

“...eter?! Pete! Peter?? Hey, it’s ok... can you look at me please?” Wade said frantically, finally reaching Peter.

“Here... Match your breathing to mine...” he said, emphasizing each breath he took. At that moment Peter realized Wade had pulled him down to sit his lap, rubbing his hand soothingly on Peters back. 

Peter listened and began to match his breath to Wades. After what seemed like forever, the boys breath even out and be nuzzled his face into Wades shoulder.

“...’M sorry.” Peter said sleepily. Wade smiled softly at him and began to play with his hair. 

“It’s fine, Peter. Are you feeling better? Wanna talk about it?” Wade responded. 

Peter took a deep breath before blurting out his attempt at an explanation. “I dunno, I just woke up and felt.... anxious? I don’t remember what I was dreaming about but I couldn’t think straight but I felt like I- like- umm like I, I had to run you know? And so I did and then I came here and I don’t remember what happened! I’m sor-“ 

“Nope. No apologizing. FRIDAY woke me up saying that you were having a panic attack, and thought I would be the best option because I helped the last time you had a nightmare.” Wade told him. 

Peter just nodded and snuggled closer to Wade, feeling quite cold. Wade moved back and took off his hoodie as Peter gave him a questioning look. 

Wade just smiled and pulled his hoodie over Peters head. 

“Come on love, let’s get to bed.” Wade yawned, not aware of what he said.

Peters face flushed red and his heart nearly gave out. Wade gave him a confused look before realizing what he said. 

“What, want me to call you something else?” Wade teased. Before Peter could manage a response, the blonde continued. 

“Would you rather I say sweetheart, or baby?” He prodded, relishing in the blush that covered Peters face.

Peter hid his face in Wade chest, moving slightly when Wade picked him up in a reverse piggy back ride. Peter tightened his grip on Wade neck, grumbling about dumb blondes. 

Wade just grinned and carried Peter to his room. Peter hadn’t really been in Wades room before, so when they got there he took a look around. 

The room was pretty much bear, except a bed, desk, and TV. Wade told Peter Steve and Bucky had ordered stuff to fill it that would arrive later. 

Wade softly placed Peter on the bed, before getting in the bed himself. They were facing away from each other, both embarrassed. The other times they had slept in the same room had been caused by accidentally falling asleep, but this was so much more awkward. 

After ten minutes, Wade had just about had enough, and turned to face Peter only to discover Peter had turned at the same time, their faces awfully close to one another. 

They both stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do. Peter was searching for something to say, and right before he was about to open his mouth, Wade made a quick decision. 

He kissed Peter.

It was so fast Peter thought he was hallucinating at first, but the smirk on Wades blushing face told him otherwise.

Wade was about to say something, probably a smug and flirty comment when Peter decided to cut him off the same way. 

Both boys were red as tomato’s has Peter silently scooted forward, burying his head once again in Wades chest. Wade instinctively wrapped his arms around Peter, a smile growing on his face. 

“Goodnight spider-baby..” Wade said softly. 

“Night simp.” Peter responded in a tired yet still sarcastic voice.

Wade huffed at his choice of words, but didn’t let go and didn’t plan to anytime soon. 


	39. I want someone who treats me like Wade treats Peter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up people! I’m so sorry my updates take so long now, it’s just my motivation level has been really low lately, and I’m never happy with what I end up writing and I don’t think it’s good enough to publish. 
> 
> However, I thought that this was pretty good so I decided why not update it! I will probably do another chapter soon because I have an idea that I’m excited for. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, enjoy!

Peter and Wade woke up with their limbs tangled together. Wade woke up first, and smiled brightly when he saw Peter was still wearing his hoodie from last night. Then he frowned, worried about what got him so worked up. 

He laid there for a while, just staring at Peter. He played with the brunettes hair as he stirred from his sleep, while Wade enjoyed the domestic feeling growing in his chest. 

“Morning love.” Wade said softy has Peter began to open his eyes. The latter groaned and hid his face deeper into Wades chest. 

“ _Why_ do you have to remember _that_ of all things.” Peter mumbled, obviously embarrassed. Wade simply laughed and continued to play with his hair. 

“Please Peter, I remember everything. Including the other names, if you prefer those.” Wade said smugly. 

“NO!” Came Peters immediate response as he sat up quickly, causing Wade to laugh once more. 

“Alright, I’m sorry. I’ll just stick to love for now.” Wade winked back. 

“.....fine, but not in front of other people.” Peter said, his face beet red. Wade paused and looked at him, feeling slightly insecure. 

“What? You embarrassed of me or something?” He teased, trying to mask the growing insecurities. 

“No, not that! Not that at all!” Peter covered quickly. “I just.... don’t want them to get the wrong idea... you know?” He said shyly. 

Wade cocked an eyebrow in question, silently asking Peter to continue. “They might think that we’re you know.... dating.” Peter continued, saying the last part quietly. 

“Are we not?” Wade asked nonchalantly. Peters face went crimson at those words as he tried to form a reply. 

“No? I mean... you never... like, asked me or anything.” The spider mumbled in response. Wade bit back his laughter at how cute and shy Peter was being. 

“Well if _that’s_ all it is, then Peter Parker, would you do me the grand honor of being my boyfriend?” Wade said, dramatically going on one knee and grabbing Peters hand. 

The smaller boy giggled in response, and Wade swore it was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen or heard. 

“Alright, I’ll try you out and see how you do.” Peter told him, trying to stop himself from giggling. 

“Hey! Bold of you to assume I’m not giving _you_ a trail period.” Wade snarked half heartedly. 

“Bold of you to assume I’d believe that, you complete utter _simp_.” Peter smirked back. Wade rolled his eyes knowing that Peters was probably right. 

“Whatever. So you want to tell the others or no?” The blond said, changing the topic. Peter thought for a moment before smiling mischievously. 

“We can tell MJ, cause she’ll figure it out anyways, and Loki and Shuri too cause they’re them, but I wanna see how long it takes everyone.” He said brightly. 

“Alright sounds good to me. Though if a nickname _happens_ to come out, nothing I can do about it.” Wade answered.

This time Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. They got up and decided that they should go get breakfast, if Peters grumbling stomach was any indicator.

When they got to the kitchen, they saw MJ sitting on the counter, book in hand, with Loki and Shuri by her side. They all looked like they were up to something, which caused Peter and Wade to shiver uncomfortably.

“So. Peter. Dearest little brother.” MJ started slowly. 

“Yes best and favorite big sister ever?” Peter answered, obviously trying to get on her good side. 

“Cute, but ineffective. Anyways, I woke up last night and noticed somebody wasn’t in the room with me. And considering it was _your_ room, I assumed mom and dad put us their _together_. So imagine my surprise when FRIDAY informed me you were in none other than Wades room.” MJ continued, her smile growing with each word. 

Both boys gulped as they listened, neither missing the laughter that Shuri and Loki seemed to be holding back. 

“So, of course, being the _kind, caring and sweet_ older sister I am, I had FRIDAY inform me what was going on. She said you had a nightmare and she woke Wade to help you, because he had before. And then she showed me a _lovely_ clip of Wade carrying you while you wore his hoodie, and the awkward kisses-“

She was cut off by Peters loud groan. “Oh my- please tell me you _didn’t actually see that.”_ Peter pleaded. 

“Oh but we did.” Loki smirked. Peter groaned again as the three cackled. Wade simply stood there, unsure of whether or not he was embarrassed.

“Well, as I was saying, we then woke up not too long before you, and witnessed that _adorable_ confession. So yeah, we know, no need to tell us. And _we_ won’t get the wrong idea if the _simp_ happens to use a nickname.” MJ finished, winking at the last part. 

Peter groaned again, while Wade started laughing. “Well your _best and favorite big sister ever_ has spoken, love.” Wade told Peter. 

“Why. Why do I put up with you all? I’m going to make pancakes for everyone _but_ you four. They should coming down soon anyone. You all will get _none._ ” Peter pouted, which only caused all his friends to crack up. 

“Well I suppose if we are talking about confessions...” Loki started. All eyes shifted to him as he continued.

“Michelle and Shuri had a pretty... what did you call it? Ah yes, _adorable_ confession this morning before you came.” He snickered, enjoying the looks on the girls faces. 

“Loki! I thought you didn’t hear us!” Shuri complained. 

“You weren’t even in the room-“ MJ added. 

“You people forget I’m a literal _God._ I can shapeshift, you know.” Loki supplied while looking at his nails. The girls rolled their eyes and turned to Peter. 

“We want two pancakes each.” MJ spoke for them. Wade and Loki were about to request how many they wanted when Peter cut them off. 

“No! I said none. And besides, _you_ didn’t tell me anything about that, best and favorite big sister ever.” He said with a smile. 

Everyone started to come to the kitchen then, which successfully ended that conversation. They all noticed that Peter had started to cook. Tony glanced at the group of children, then at the clock. 

“It’s 6:30 in the morning, on a _Sunday!_ Why can’t you be regular teenagers and sleep in?” He asked. 

“Sleep is for the weak!” Peter announced loudly as his fellow teens agreed. He then turned to everyone else and asked, “Now, how many pancakes do you all want?” 

Before anyone could answered Peter quickly swirled to his friends. “Except you four! You annoying people get absolutely _none!_ ”

The other teens grumbled and poked Peter who still refused, leaving the adults confused but still somewhat amused. 

Playful banter made its way around while Peter continued to cook, the entire team just having fun messing with each other. Peter couldn’t have been happier.

(And of course, being Peter, he caved and made his friends and boyfriend pancakes) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to basically be how everyone finds out about both Peter and Wade, as well as MJ and Shuri. 
> 
> I’ll try to write it soon <3


End file.
